Rewound and Revised
by Animator10
Summary: What if Alice was the new girl to Forks, instead of Bella. And what if it wasn't a brooding Edward who fell in love with a human, but Bella. Read on to find out how things would have turned out if Twilight was Rewound and Revised. BelAlice fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: New

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. This is my first fanfic so be gentle.**

**Rewound and Revised**

_Chapter 1: New_

I couldn't stop myself from scanning the surrounding forest as I drove. Giant fur trees stood tall and on guard along the road; what they were protecting was beyond me. Maybe that was my sense of imagination thinking they were guarding my secrets, I could only hope so.

"The forest looks kinda scary." I head my sister whisper beside me in the passenger seat.

I smirked at my her. "Aww, is little Cynthia scared of the big bad woods."

Said girl turned her attention to me and glared, "shut up."

"Watch out for the lions and tigers and bears, oh my." My laughter filled the car after my sister punched my shoulder.

Even though my sister tried to act all mean I could see her smiling out of the corner of my eye.

My relationship with my sister was strong. She looked up to me and loved me dearly. She was the only one in the family that did.

The whole reason we moved from our hometown of Biloxi, Mississippi was because of me. Actually it was my parents fault, though they blamed me.

All my life I would have these visions. When I was young the visions were few and far between. But ever since I turned sixteen they were more frequent. I looked them up on the internet and found that it was a supernatural gift that few had. It wasn't till recently that I told my parents.

It was about a year ago that I had a sit down with my parental units and told them of my premonitions. My mother was shocked but never said anything about it, though she rarely spoke as it was. To me I think mom is trying to act as though nothing happened, that I was a normal child. Of course you have my father who tells me daily that I'm not normal. The day I confessed my secrets, dad freaked out. He acted as though the world was about to end because of me. He was the one who blamed me for having to move the whole family. If he had his way it would just be me.

Why we moved, well it was to escape all the secrets that finally caught up to us and bit my father in the ass. The whole family had to move because of my father's mistakes in life. Then again I was starting to think it was partially my fault.

The reason Dillon Brandon, my father, forced his family to move was because he tried to send his own daughter to an asylum. I was shocked when I found a letter from a far away asylum, addressed to my father. He planned to send me there and in secrecy from the community. Maybe fake my death also, though that was just a theory of mine.

The whole community found out about what my father planned to do with me. How that came to be is beyond me, I honestly had nothing to do with it. By some weird twist of fate, no one knew why I was being sent away; just that I was. So for the fist couple of months my father has had to live in shame and hide from the world. He became hard and cruel to the family, though more so with me. The final straw happened when I decided to be lucky.

I want nothing more than to go far away to college. So after learning that the family will pick up our pieces and move west, I chose a college east. My choice was in Savannah, Georgia, plenty of miles between my father and me. Of course the very expensive tuition was my biggest problem.

One day I chose to buy a lottery ticket, being eighteen early has its perks. Before I could choose my numbers I was hit with a vision. To my surprise they were of the winning numbers. Of course I acted on impulse and won the lottery easy.

That was the final straw with my father. His new found paranoia told him that I would be found out for cheating. The screaming match that happened in the house that day would forever be remember by the whole neighborhood, I swear. Thankfully mom calmed him down enough, but that night construction for the new house in Forks, Washington had begun.

Why my father freaked out over his daughter become rich was beyond me. It wasn't like I had won the mega million, I acted smart and chose a smaller sum. Also there were other winners besides me so the winnings had to be split. Also I only took a small portion for personal use, well maybe not a small small portion, but the rest went to the bank for college.

That small portion was put to good use, getting back at my dad. I bought myself a new canary yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. The car that I was driving right now was my best friend, after my sister of course. This amazing car was my escape from my deranged father.

"There it is," shouted my sister as she leaned forward in the car. Thankfully Cynthia didn't see me jump. When I get in this daydreaming state of mind, the world around me just vanishes.

I eased into the new paved driveway of our new house. This house wasn't as big as the one back home. I assumed it was because I would only be spending a few months here before leaving home, but like I said I only assume.

The house stood two stories tall, with brick siding in the front. The moving van was already there along with both of my parents vehicles. I was about to park in the circle driveway when my father waved me down. I slowed the car and drove behind him as he led me to the garage. It would be so easy to just run him over.

It was a three car garage that was set towards the back of the house. Dad signaled for me to park in the lot farthest from the house. I parked and turned off the car. Cynthia was already out of the car and off towards the house by the time I got out.

I noticed dad was long gone as well, which set just fine with me. I left my jacket in the car since it was nice and sunny out; something rare for this town. Forks was known for the constant rain showers that plagued this north of Washington.

Quickly I made my way to the backdoor. The empty house seemed eery as I crossed the thresh hold into the kitchen. To me, the house seemed to scream at me that I didn't belong. I couldn't agree more.

"Mary Alice Brandon, there you are." I turned to see my mother making her way towards me from the dinning room. Already I could see our table and chairs positioned in there proper places.

"So do you like the new house?" My mother asked me as she gave me a quick hug. I could only nod as she led me through the house.

If one was to walk through the front door you would be in the living room. Across from the front door is the archway that led to the dinning room. Stairs blocked the view of the kitchen entrance.

To the left of the front door is a bathroom and a coat closet. The stairs led up to the second floor, where the master bedroom, Cynthia's bedroom, and dad's office resided. From the living room one can see the three doors, along with the railed banister that blocked anyone from falling to the first floor.

My room was the only room on the first floor. It was set to the right of the living room, tucked away in a hallway. Across from my room is the laundry room.

"Where do you want these boxes Mrs. Brandon?" I turned to see a big guy lugging a giant box with my name on it.

"Those will go in the downstairs bedroom." My mother always spoke so softly, not to where you couldn't hear her. Everything about my mother screamed shy, the complete opposite of me.

"Ruth darling, would you please come up here and tell these men where you want the bed." Both my mother and I looked up to see my father leaning on the railing.

Instantly my mother left me standing there under my father's gaze. I shrugged him off and made a bee line to my bedroom. A smile spread across my face as I peered into my room.

The walls were a flawless white, while the carpet was black. To my left were two doors. One was my small private bathroom, while the other was my walk-in closet. Two big windows revealed the woods that surrounded our backyard. My room was the closet to the woods.

I let one of the movers pass me before entering my room. I twirled once, before skipping my way to the closet. I opened the door and stepped inside. The same white walls and black carpet greeted me. Both sides of the closet had polls that would be a place for me to hang up clothes. The back wall had many shelves and hooks for my shoes and purses.

"Excuse me miss," I turned to see two men caring my dresser. "Where would you like this."

I pondered the answer for a second before replying. "Against the wall next to the door please." They moved my dresser where I told them to, even placing it were there was a foot between my door and the dresser. I smiled at the men, "perfect," I said while giving them a wink and a thumbs up. Both men smiled in turn before leaving.

It took several hours before the men had everything moved into their proper places. I gave the two men who kept coming back to my room with my furniture a nice tip. During the whole moving process I stayed in my room and unpacked. I was placing my white sheets on my bed when Cynthia walked in.

"Hmm, I think my room is bigger." She said while helping with the sheets.

I gave her a sideways glance. "That's because dad likes you better." It was harsh, but sometimes the truth hurts.

Cynthia didn't say anymore on the subject, I was grateful for that. We chatted about the school we would be going to in two days. Something that I hated passionately.

It made me sad to think I wouldn't be finishing the year with my friends, or walking beside them at graduation. The only thing that kept me from hating my new school was the fact that I would only be there for three months. Thats what I kept telling myself over and over. In three months I would be done with this town.

I woke bright and early monday morning. All night long I dreamed about some mysterious girl. I could only see her back, but even more odd then that is I kept trying to reach her. I would always call for her, but I had no voice. I needed to clear my head, so I decided to jump in the shower.

My mind wondered to my room that I took supreme pleasure in decorating. I added the yellow to my black and white room. Black and white pictures, that I took, decorated my walls. The inspiration of my room came from a black and white photo I saw that had sunflowers, and the only color was from the bright yellow petals.

After my shower I began to get ready for school, starting off my drying my hair. Once my hair was dried I chose my outfit for the day. A knee high, yellow frilly skirt with black leggings underneath. Then I put on a black tank with a denim jacket over it. Last but not least I donned on a pair of black flats. My goal was to look cute, yet be comfortable.

My reflection caught my attention as I started to leave my room. Today was going to be hell, not because of the fact I was to be the new girl, but because back at my old school I left many people heart broken.

Many people referred to me as a pixie. To my dismay I was only 4'10". I had inky black hair that was short and spiky. My face fit my tiny features, except for my big grey eyes; although many have said that they are my best feature.

I heard a knock on my door before my sister barged in. "Slow poke Joe lets gooooo," she whined. I chuckled at my sister's antics. Said girl groaned and grabbed me and drug me out of my room; not before I grabbed my yellow backpack. If you haven't guessed, yellow is my favorite color.

Cynthia drug me all the way to my car. I quickly sat in my car, my sister already buckled up and had pressed the garage door opener. I turned on my car, the engine purred to life.

I hit the gas hard and sped out of the driveway. I was vaguely away of Cynthia pressing the garage door button again. With the speed I was driving at it only took us a few minutes to get to school. Figuring out where to park was a challenge, I didn't feel like offending anyone today.

I chose a spot that was in the middle of it all. I turned off the key and leaned back against the seat. Every kid in the parking lot was staring. I could tell they were whispering about me and my sister. I groaned at the thought of stepping out of this car.

"Yeah me to." I rolled my head to look at her. Cynthia was staring out at all the people. "I'm nervous also."

"You were quite eager to get out of the house this morning," I chuckled.

I was nervous to start a new school, but in all honesty I had nothing to be nervous about. The corners of my mouth turned up. Suddenly I grabbed my door handle and stepped out of the car. My sister sat shocked at me for a minute before joining me.

I slung my backpack over shoulder as I gazed at everyone in the lot. A confident smile plastered on my face. Cynthia didn't have a smile but her eyes held confidence.

"Hey why don't you go ahead to the office, I'll be there in a second." I wanted a minute alone, just to get my bearings.

Cynthia nodded once. She took a big breath, and let it out slowly before heading towards the office, or what she hoped was the office.

When my sister was out of sight I let out a stressful breath. I wasn't scared of all the twenty question games I will be forced to play, nor all the people who will ask me out. What made me nervous and scared was all the people staring and whispering.

I leaned back against my car and looked up at the grey cloudy sky. You need to calm down now Alice, no one knows about your crazy past. They are not whispering about how you are a freak. They are just a bunch curious kids wondering about the new girl.

The sound of a loud engine pulled me out of lala land. I looked towards the sound to see two cars glide into the parking lot. My eyes bugged out as I saw the two cars that parked across from me; for cars were a passion for me.

The first car was a silver Volvo, and the last car was a bright red Ferrari. The Ferrari was what caught my attention. I mean it was a Ferrari, who wouldn't look.

Four people stepped out of the Volvo, and two stepped out of the Ferrari. Only one person caught my attention, and that was the driver of the Ferrari. My dream came back and hit me like a cold hard slap to the face.

It was the girl in my dreams.

**A/N: So there you have it folks, the first chapter of RnR. I hope everyone enjoyed. Also I promise that the next chapters will get better, you just have to understand that I'm new to this. So please be patient with me. Also I promise that I will update as soon as possible.**

**Ani10 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters.**

**Rewound and Revised**

_Chapter 2: Friends_

_**(A.P.O.V)**_

I could only stand rooted to the spot next to my car, and stare ahead at the most gorgeous creature on this planet. I know staring is rude, and I told myself over and over to look away; but this girl has me fixed on her. I could only pray that she doesn't look over here and see me staring.

The driver of the Ferrari stood taller than me, of course everyone did, but this girl was around 5'4". She had long straight, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back and ended at the hollow of her back. And when she turned to give me a view of her face I nearly melted. Her lips were red and full, utterly kissable in my book. Her face was heart shaped, and her pale completion completed her. She held herself like she wasn't afraid of anything.

I wanted nothing more than to run over there and introduce myself, but the thought made my cheeks heat up. I was always a very confident person, but this girl made me feel so small.

I noticed the driver of the Volvo, a bronze haired boy, walked up to the beautiful girl. He leaned in and whispered something to her. The girl's face lit up with a smile, though it was something more of a smirk. In a quick movement she had turn her head and our eyes connected. I should've looked away, but I couldn't

Instantly I felt my face heat up, my face turning five different shades of red. The right side of the girl's mouth turned up more to reveal a crooked smile. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw her eyes roam my body. When she reconnected with my eyes she gave me a wink. Finally my body moved and I snapped my head down.

Holy shit she just checked me out. I chanced another glance to see the girl still staring at me. I was about to look down again when I saw her move her head down, following my head movements. Her moving stopped me from looking down. She straightened and I couldn't help but to straighten up as well. It was as if she controlled my movements.

A full blown smile bloomed across her beautiful face, showing me the whiteness of her teeth. What a brilliant smile. When our eyes met it seemed that time and space ended. It was just her and me. We stared at each other for a few more seconds when the same boy that talked to her, gently touched her shoulder. A frown graced her perfect features as she turned to stare down the bronze haired boy.

Loosing her eye contact allowed me to focus on other things. That is when I noticed that the whole party that was with her was heading towards the school. My attention turned back to the beautiful girl. I saw her scoff at the driver of the Volvo, but the boy pinned her with a stare. I heard her groan from my position in the parking lot. She turned back to look me in the eye again. I saw her eyes held disappointment and annoyance. Much to quickly she peeled her gaze from mine and stomped of towards school. Ah the annoyance was from going to school. I felt myself feeling a little sad to see her walk away from me, but quickly I snapped out of it.

Every step that captivating girl took away from me allowed me to think clearer. What the heck was that? All that girl did was look at me and I lost all motor functions. No one has ever effected me like that. Another reason that I was freaked out was that she was a girl. Sure I tried the whole girl thing, a little bi-curious, but I never truly got into it. But that girl made me rethink if I'm truly was straight or not.

This school just became more interesting in my book. Seeing as I now had something to focus on besides my grades. Why couldn't school just be a place to learn to way I would have plenty of time to find out who that girl was. Stupid school. School. _School!_ Oh no I forgot Cynthia was in the office waiting for me.

I took off in a brisk walk, all the while praying my sister doesn't hate me too much.

I walked into my first class feeling better than a few minutes ago. Cynthia forgave me for being late, because when I found her a guy was leaning against a building talking smooth to her. I didn't bother her but instead grabbed my schedule from her and left.

Now I stood in front of my first class, English. As I stepped in all eyes turned to me, something I was used to. The first thing I had to do was give my slip to the teacher so he could sign it. I prayed that he didn't make me do the whole announce yourself to the class. Next on my list was to find a seat. My choices were either the seat in the back next to the window, or the seat in the second row right in the middle. Back in my old school I would jump all over the middle seat, but since I was in a new place I chose the back. Not because I was scared to talk or anything, I just wanted a nice view so I could draw.

My grades were something easy for me to manage. I've always been a good student. Since I was to only be in the school for three months, I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself. As soon as I sat down the teacher began his lesson. It was over Romeo and Juliet, something I've already studied. I opened my notebook and was about to start sketching when I heard someone whisper to me.

"You're the new girl Mary Brandon, right?" I looked to my right to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He looked like a kid that played chess matches for a living. I glanced at the teacher, who had his back to the class.

"Yea I am, but please call me Alice. I hate being called Mary." I said with a smile. I hated my parents for naming me Mary Alice. It was one of those names that the middle name goes with the first. Of course I only get called Mary Alice when I'm in trouble. Though what kid didn't get the middle name when in trouble.

I snapped back to reality when I saw the boy extended his hand. "Sorry bout that, but you being the new girl makes it hard for name preferences. The name's Eric Yorkie by the way, and welcome to Forks High. If you need anything I'm your man." He said the last with a wink and a smile.

I chuckled once at his antics. "Nice to meet you Eric, and if I need anything I will certainly seek you out."

Eric looked pleased with himself and leaned back in his seat to focus on the teacher. I shifted to look out the window happily. I had just made a friend, even though he looked like a weird kid. My attention went to my notepad as I started to sketch.

By the end of the class I had almost finished my sketch, which was of the girl in the parking lot. I let out a frustrated sigh. How was it that I was so drawn towards the beautiful girl in my dreams. I didn't even know her, yet I wanted to so badly. The bell ringing drew me out of my thoughts, and I gathered my things to leave.

I left the class room rather quickly. "Hey Alice wait up." I stopped and turned to see Eric running towards me. He bounded to my side with a big grin on his face.

"Alice I was thinking that since you don't know anyone here that maybe you can sit with me and my friends during lunch?" His shining eyes were hopeful as he stared me down.

I gave him a genuine smile. "Will your friends be okay with that?" I asked, I didn't feel like stepping on toes the first day.

The chance of me sitting with Eric made his face brighten with a smile. Oh no, this boy was falling for me fast. "Of course they wouldn't mind. So I'll see you at lunch?"

I wouldn't mind having friends in a new place, even if I'm only going to be here for three months. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied with a happy smile.

I felt nervous as I walked towards the cafeteria. A minute ago I had a vision of my dark haired beauty from my dreams walk into the cafeteria. Just the thought that I would be in the same room as her made my heart pound.

Eric was standing next to the double doors that led to my fate. When he saw me he sped to my side. He grabbed my arm and looped it through his. I giggled at his antics because frankly, I think it is cute how some guys will act around a pretty girl.

Eric led me through the double doors and into the noisy cafeteria. He then proceeded to tell about all the different clicks and where they sat, typical high school. I only half listened to what he was saying.

I was looking everywhere for that dark haired beauty. I couldn't focus on anything when that girl could be here. Though, after a few minutes of searching I found that she wasn't here. My heart sank and I felt like my belly was full of lead. I had my heart set on seeing her again. But for what, to ogle her from afar. I would seem like a weirdo if she caught me staring like that again, but I couldn't help it. She was a piece of eye candy, and I was a starving fat kid.

After a few seconds I realized that Eric was calling my name. I blinked rapidly and looked at him. "Are you okay Alice, you spaced out there for a bit?"

I gave him a reassuring smile, "yea I'm fine. Sorry I wasn't paying attention all that much. I have a lot on my mind, since I'm the new girl and all." I ended by giving him the puppy dog look. The one where no matter how mad, no one can resist not forgiving the puppy face.

His face lit up like a christmas tree. "It's no problem, just a bunch of useless information." He reached forward and grabbed a tray, I doing the same right after.

We filled our trays with not-half-bad looking food, which is a shocker since cafeteria food always looks gross. Eric led me through the throng of people to a table that was almost full, save for two seats. Eric immediately sat his tray down and grabbed the seat next to him. He pulled the seat out and gestured for me to sit in it. I gave him a thank you as I sat down, and he scooted me to the table. This kid may be a geek, but he is a polite, kind, gentlemanly geek.

I looked around the table as I sat my tray down and Eric sat next to me. Everyone looked genially happy that I was sitting with them, especially a girl with long dark brown curly hair. I guessed that she would introduce herself first, and of course I was right.

"You must be the new girl, Mary Alice." It wasn't a question, she already new who I was.

I nodded my head, "yup sure am, but please call me Alice. I hate my first name." I added a playful smirk her way.

"My bad girl, by the way I'm Jessica Stanley." It seemed to me that when she spoke she bounced slightly, a very animated girl. I thought I was full of energy, but this girl made caffein patches look like plain stickers.

"I'm Mike Newton," said a blonde blue eyed boy. He was quite handsome, in a baby-face way. Mike was sitting next to Eric and Jessica so he was close enough to extend his hand. I took it with a smiling. A blush creeped up his neck. Well there is another boy who wants me. Did that sound vain?

"I'm Angela Weber and this is my boyfriend Ben Cheney." Angela was sitting on my left, but she was shy and didn't offer a handshake or anything. Angela looked very timid, but from what I could tell, she didn't have an evil bone in her body. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses.

Ben nodded his head in my direction, which I gave him one back. This cause many at the table to giggle, including Ben. Angela had a taste in the men because this guy was quite handsome as well. He had black hair, brown eyes, and his skin was a golden color.

"So Mississippi, what classes do you have?" Mike asked, his eyes looking hopeful at me.

I swallowed my bite of food before speaking. "Well I have English, Math, Art, lunch, then Biology and P.E."

Mike's face broke out into a big smile. "That's awesome we will have Bio and PE together."

Jessica looked a little displeased, if it was directed towards me or Mike I couldn't tell. "Don't forget me Mike." She looked like a lost puppy sitting there beside Mike. It was obvious that she had a crush on him.

I would have commented on this but something caught my eye. I looked past Jessica and Mike to see the center of my affection walking past a window with a group of teens. Jessica saw this and turn around to see what I was looking at. When she turned back around she had an odd look in her eye. I ignored it.

"Who are they?" I asked as I watched them enter the cafeteria.

Angela was the one to answer me. "They are Dr. Cullen and Mr. Denali's adoptive kids." Angela glanced at them then looked down at her tray.

I looked around the table to see that everyone had mixed feelings towards them. I wanted to know why so of course I got down to the bottom of this. It was my newly instated goal.

Jessica turned back to me. "The Cullen's, Hale's, Swan's, and Denali's like to keep to themselves, I guess they think they are too good for anyone."

I chanced a glance over at the other table. There were seven people sitting at the table and three of them were staring over at the table I was sitting at. One of them was the girl in my dreams. Her eyes connected with mine, and she held my gaze till I looked away.

Jessica was staring at me with a few glances at the dark haired beauty at the table far away. It seemed that Jessica was the gossip queen. I would squeeze out every last bit of information I could get from her.

"So who exactly are they?" I gestured to them with my head.

Again Jessica answered me, it seemed that everyone was reluctant to speak about the Cullen's Hale's and Denali's. "Well you see the couple that are all over each other; that is Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

I looked for the two Jess was talking about, and sure enough I found them easily. Since they were indeed all over each other. Hugging and kissing like two love birds. The man called Emmett was huge. His arms were rippling with muscle and they looked like small tree trunks. He had a head of short, black, curly hair, and he had a child like face.

One of Emmett's giant arms was draped around a girl's shoulder, I assumed she was Rosalie. She was beautiful, like super model beautiful. Though in my opinion she didn't hold a candle to the dark haired girl of my dreams. Of course I didn't hold a candle to either of them. She had blonde hair, full red lips, pale skin, and very curvy. Though a turn off is that she had a look that scared me. I would describe it as being stuck up, but that just didn't seem like the right set of words.

After taking in the image of Emmett and Rosalie I turned back towards Jessica. Catching my hint she moved on, "okay and next we have Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, and Maggie Cullen. They are the other couple, though less obvious."

I found them easily, for they were holding hands under the table. Jasper was a handsome looking man. Tall, lean, with muscle, though not as prominent as Emmett's. He had jaw length honey blonde hair that had a natural wave to it. Jasper also had this look of total discomfort. His body was stiff as a board. I pushed this out of my mind as I moved my attention to Maggie.

While Jasper looked rigid, Maggie was the complete opposite. She was sitting there smiling and laughing with the others at her table. I noticed that like me, she was short, but she was still taller than me; surprise surprise. She had shoulder length red hair that was done up in big curls.

Jessica's voice brought me out of my musings. "Next to Maggie is Katrina Denali, preferred to be called Kate, and Edward Cullen. Both of there partners graduated last year and are in college now. Kate is dating Garrett Swan while Edward is dating Kate's sister Tanya Denali. Trust me, there whole family is confusing, and it is just best to leave them be."

First I looked at Edward. I recognized him as the driver of the Volvo by his messy bronze colored hair. He was very handsome, more so than the others. His face was angular and he held his head high. He looked to be a little shorter than the other males, but not by much. Edwards was the one sitting and chatting happily with Maggie. My eye moved to Katrina next.

Kate's hair reminded me of corn silk, it was pale blonde and straight as an arrow. She was of average height and build. Also she was insanely beautiful, what is with these people. Kate seemed to be utterly bored as she sat there and stared off into space, or was she looking at me? I blinked and realized she was indeed staring at me.

I quickly turned my attention back to my table. There was one more person who Jessica didn't identify, and it was the one person I wanted to know. "So who is the last girl?" I asked.

MIke surprised me by answering. "That's Isabella Maria Swan, the princess" he sneered.

I frowned at Mike in confusion until I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder. I turned to give Eric my full attention. "Forgive Mike. Its just that Bella is the only single one of the family, and well frankly she has turned down everyone. She acts like she is to good for anyone, but I think there is something more to it. Like some horrible ex boy friend."

"Oh hush Eric," interrupted Mike. "You're just mad because she didn't want to go to prom with you."

Eric growled but I ignored them, my thoughts and eyes drifting elsewhere. I didn't care if I got caught staring at Isabella Swan. I sat and stared at her perfect body, clad in something I would never wear. She had on a plain black v-neck shirt with some open plaid looking button up shirt over it. Her jeans was something I didn't mind, since they hugged her legs nicely. Next I noticed she had converse on, very new looking actually. Tom-boy in my book, but I didn't care.

My gaze flicked to Edward as he leaned towards Bella. He whispered something to her, all the while staring me down. When he leaned back Bella turned and looked at me with a smile on her face. Gah, she was so beautiful with that smile, it seemed to accentuate her features.

Again Edward said something to her and Bella gave a chuckled. She winked at me, which made my face heat up. Oh no she has got me pinned with that stare. I can't look away, though who would. I noticed that she scooted her seat back and stood up. She started to walk towards me slowly. Wait she was walking towards me!

**_(B.P.O.V.)_**

Edward leaned in close to me while I was sitting there listening to Maggie go on and on about how stupid humans were. It was actually pretty funny, but my mind was elsewhere. Ever few seconds I would flick my gaze to the new girl across the lunchroom.

Ed spoke low enough for just me to hear. "That new girl's name is Mary Alice Brandon, only she like to be called Alice. That sounds like someone I know, doesn't it Isabella." I snorted at him. So it seems she doesn't like her first name all that much either. Edward continued. "Though what's more interesting is how she can't keep her mind off of you. She keeps thinking about how beautiful you are, even more than Rose." Ed said the last part loud enough for Rose to hear. Said girl just scowled at Ed's comment while Em laughed.

So the new girl thinks I'm hot. I turned and caught Alice staring at me. I held her gaze and watched as her face turn a bright shade of red. I would have laughed at the scene, but I found the sight utterly adorable. There was something odd about this human. I couldn't help but to be drawn to her like she was to me.

I had to speak to her and now. I couldn't live without hearing her voice clearly in front of me. Of course I could hear her even when she is sitting clear on the other side of the room. I still wanted to hear her say my name to my face. So I decided to take action.

I scooted my chair back and stood quickly, though slow enough to not seem like a supernatural freak to the humans. Sometimes being a vampire truly sucks. Oh did I mention my whole family and I were vampires. I slowly started towards the table where Alice was sitting. A few hisses from my family graced my ears, but I ignored them. Soon I felt Edward's presence behind me, though keeping a few feet distance.

I could see that Alice and all of her new found friends had their eyes widened to the size of fishbowls, especially Mike Newton. Man did I hate that idiot, Ed always told me that he was thinking of me in inappropriate positions. As I got closer I could smell something off, but ignored it and took a big gulp of air so I could speak.

I was finally standing in front of Alice, a full smile on my face. "Hello Alice. It's nice to see a new face here in this rainy small town. I just wanted to say welcome from me and my family." Well there goes my air supply.

As I was taking a deep breath through my nose something hit me like a wrecking ball. The most intoxicating smell in the world was being memorized by my brain and taste buds. All to soon the feeling as though someone shoved a hot iron poker down my throat. My throat being a flamed with thirst only meant one thing. This new girl had the most delicious smelling blood in the world.

I was doing everything in my power to not jump this girl in front of everyone. My mind was split between calculating on how to kill her and everyone else in the room, while also thinking about not killing this human. It was easy to imagine. I would quickly make my way through everyone. Snapping there necks while my family watches on in shock. Thankfully Edward snapped me back to reality by grabbing me roughly by the arm and he half dragged me away from the sweet smelling human.

Once we were outside Edward slammed me against a tree, wait when did we get into the woods. Stupid human screwing with my senses. Ed had a hard frown on his face. He hit me square in the chest, knocking all of the sweet smelling human's scent out of my lungs.

"Breath," he said. I understood at once and was taking deep breaths of fresh clean air. My throat was still burning, though not as bad as it was a few seconds ago. I ran my hand through my air as I thought of how close I came to killing that human.

Ed looked at me curiously. "What was that? You have never acted that way around a human before. You have always had the best control next to Carlisle."

My brother must have saw my eyes go black through everyone's eyes, other wise he wouldn't have known what was wrong with me. Since I was a shield, Edward couldn't read my thoughts, something I was thankful for.

It was horrible how I acted around that human. I was the youngest in the family and I can withstand a human's blood better than Jasper; and he was one hundred and sixty-three years old.

I threw my arms up in defeat. "I don't know. It was as if that human's blood was the best scent I have ever smelt. Her blood was bar far the sweetest and most mouth watering in this world." I could already feel the venom pooling in my throat, causing the hot burn to return.

Ed shook his head. "Come on you need to hunt." And with that he drug me further into the woods. Though I didn't need any persuasion as I willed my feet to sprint through the forest. In minutes we were far away from Alice Brandon and her Sweet smelling blood.

After a few killings, me killing a whole heard of deer and gorging myself to the point where I could feel the blood slosh in my stomach; Ed and I stood staring at the school from a distance.

"I hope you realize that we are not going back to school, and you certainly should never go back." Edward stated in a firm tone.

I gaped at my brother's exclamation. "What do you mean I'm not going back to school." For some odd reason the thought of not seeing Alice again left me feeling empty inside.

Edward stared me square in the face. "Bella do you realize how close you came to kill that girl. Beside I read her mind, she has Biology and PE with you. PE Bella, that means her blood will be pumping through her body faster."

I narrowed my eyes at Edward. "Ed there is no way in hell that I'm just going to drop out with three months left in my senior year. A sweet smelling human or not, I will graduate. I'm going to wait till we relocate to go through the whole system again."

My bronzed haired brother sighed in defeat; I could always make him cave. "Bells I love you, and the whole family would support you if you end up killing a human. But for your sanity's sake, I think it best that you stay away from this human."

"Her name is Alice," I spat. The look Ed gave me made me run my hand through my hair in annoyance. Keep calm Bella. "Let's have another opinion on this, okay?"

"Fine, let's go find Carlisle." Edward had a defeated tone to him.

I felt very satisfied with myself. As we took one more look at the school, I felt an odd feeling. It was as if I were being split in two. Half wanted to kill this woman, the other half wanted to run and scoop her up in my arms. I shook my head and blinked at the thought. No, this was good. If I could just hold on to the feeling of holding her in my arms then I could fight the feeling of wanting to kill her. Thinking of that feeling made it bloom into something else. Only one word could describe this feeling. Love.

A smile graced my lips and I instantly thought of Alice again. How she loved it when I smiled, for Edward told me so. I promised myself that I would find ways to smile around her more. With that last thought I bounded after my brother, who was probably halfway to our father's doctor's office.

_**********End**********_

**A/N: Wow. wooow. WOW! I would have never expected so many followers so quickly. To all that are reading this story, thank you so much. I had a fanfic on my frist profile, to which I lost my password etc etc, and no one liked it at all. But this story, wow is all I can say. To those of you who may be wondering about the point of view changes, well I had to have them for you to understand the whole story. I tried writing RnR with just Alice POV, but there was so much untold that need to be told. So bear with me folks. Another thing is that I'm sorry my first chapter was so short. I thought 2 thousand words would be enough, but epic fail on my part. I like fanfics that have a lot to offer on chapters, so I had to do a little revising. Well this is the second chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**P.S.- I don't know if I will be able to get the chapters out this fast so don't get your hopes up. I had so many people like this story that I had to update as soon a possible.**

**Thanks for the love,**

**Ani10 **


	3. Chapter 3: Mine

**I do not own any of these characters. Plus I would also like to say sorry for taking FOREVER to get this chapter out. Please don't hate me to much.**

**Rewound and Revised**

_Chapter 3: Mine_

_(B.P.O.V.)_

Edward and I were sitting in Carlisle's doctor office waiting on said room had quite a bit of tension in it, though that was not my fault.

"I'm going to school," I stated.

Edward ran a hand down his face. "Bella, no you're not."

I glared at him, "you are not the boss of me."

Ed turned to glare back, "no but I am older therefore have more right."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same right when Carlisle came in. We both snapped back into our seats, while our adoptive father chuckled to himself. He crossed behind us and seated himself in his office chair.

"So what is this I hear of Bella not going to school?" He had an amused glimmer in his eyes, but he kept the rest of his face serious.

Both Edward and I spoke at the same time, and it came out as a bunch of jumbled noise. Carlisle gave a single chuckled while leaning back in his seat. I glared at my brother for trying to keep me from Alice, what a jerk.

"Eddie is being a jerk." I sang out. Edward snorted and looked away, I had a feeling I would be paying hell later for this. I thanked whatever god there was out there for making me a shield. Being one allowed Edward to not read my mind, something he wanted to do so badly.

Carlisle turned his attention to me. "Bella why don't you start, since you seem all to eager to."

I hesitated in jumping in on my story. The way Carlisle phrased it made me calm myself. "Well there is a new girl at school, and I went to talk to her; you know welcome her to Forks." Carlisle raised his eyebrows at this. It wasn't everyday that we went out of our way to talk to humans. I continued, "when I got close to her I sorta almost went into a frenzy."

"Almost is an understatement," exploded my brother beside me. "You came so close to killing her and the whole damn school. I saw it through everyone's mind. Thank god they were focused on the fact you were there instead of you black eyes."

I hung my head in guilt. Again the thought of killing Alice made me feel sick. "Bella do not be ashamed. You didn't kill her so there is no need to feel guilty. And Edward do not berate your sister for an accident."

I snapped my head up, "but Carlisle if Ed wasn't there to drag me away I would have killed her." Again the overwhelming feeling of uneasiness hit me.

Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile. "It is not your fault that some human smells better than others." My head shaking stopped him.

"No Carlisle, I have smelt humans with exceptionally wonderful smelling blood. This girl was different. Her blood seemed to put everyone else's to shame. My throat has never burned that harshly before."

Carlisle murmured an "I wonder" to himself, though I heard it easily. He sat there for a few minutes thinking, his eyes staring blankly at the wall. I couldn't handle the silence that filled the room, so I chose to stand and pace. Every once in awhile I would glance at Edward or Carlisle. Edward was staring at our father intently.

"You don't think that's the reason do you?" I heard Edward ask softly. I looked at his face to see that he was in a shocked state.

"What." I asked Carlisle. I hated how Edward could read minds, I wanted to know what was going through my father's mind.

Carlisle stared at me for a few more seconds; though for those few seconds I was about to burst. Finally he spoke, though his question puzzled me. "Bella what is the girl's name."

"Mary Alice Brandon, why?"

My father held my gaze when I spoke, and I could see the love and understanding in his eyes. Obviously I said something that brought light to the situation, though what that was is beyond me. Edward was looking at me in a knowing way also.

"Care to share with the class?" I asked. Both of them staring at me freaked me out. I felt like a dog at the pound. Everyone knowing what my fate was except me.

Carlisle sat forward and folded his hands on his desk. I didn't make a move to sit like I know he wanted me to. I stood still where I was, though I made sure to shift so to look human.

Thankfully Carlisle understood and began his explanation. "Bella have you ever heard of _la tua cantante_?" I shook my head in the negative. "Let me first start by saying that la tua cantante is very rare. The phrase is italian and is roughly translated to "your singer." What that breaks down to is that Mary Alice is your singer. Her blood sings, and or calls to you; drawing you in. When you spoke her name you had a spark in your eye that I have seen on many faces."

I cocked my head to the side. "A spark?"

The smile on Carlisle's face made me uneasy, yet comforting at the same time. "Yes a spark. You can find the same look in Edward's face when he gazes at Tanya, or Emmett's face whenever he speaks of Rose. Every single family member has this spark when they gaze into their mates eyes. Bella to put it simple you are in love."

My eyes widened. "In love, but you just said that this girl's blood appeals to me and only me. How can I be in love with someone who is my own personal flavor of food?"

Edward turned to me with an odd look on his face. "You can't help it. She calls to you and you will answer."

I sunk to the floor, feeling like the room was too big and I was only an insect. I felt so helpless. Everything they said made sense. When I saw that human this morning all I could think of was her. My sharp vampire mind took in every curve, every inch of Alice's body. It killed me how I ignored all my classes, and instead thought of only how I wished to kiss those tempting lips on the small girl. She looked so fragile, and I wanted to protect her from all the horrid people at the school. And her blood. Oh how I wanted to feel the hot rush of it sliding down my throat. It would only take a few seconds for me to completely drain her, but every second would be heaven.

"Carlisle have you ever had a singer?" I didn't look at him, but instead kept my eyes on the floor.

I heard my father shift before he spoke. "No but Emmett has had two in his lifetime. Both times ended badly." I closed my eyes at the thought of actually killing Alice. If I were human right now, there wouldn't be a doubt in my mind that tears would be rolling down my cheeks.

"What do I do," I whispered. I felt so helpless.

"Carlisle that is to dangerous." Edward spoke up.

Two warm arms wrapped me in a hug. "Bella you have to be strong. Out of all my children, you have had the best control. You can fight your instinct to kill. The very thought of draining her is killing you inside. I know, I can see it in your eyes."

I stared up into those smoldering gold eyes of my father's. He had so much confidence in me. My whole family wouldn't be mad at me if I goofed and killed a human, but it would tear me up inside. Carlisle trusted me to be around this human, and I would never let him down. I hardened my resolve. I made a promise to my father and myself at that moment. I would never hurt Alice, no matter how amazing she smelt.

******Break*******

She looked like an angel.

That's what I was thinking as I stood outside Alice's window. I was doing something stupid and reckless, but I just couldn't help myself. It was a miracle that I managed to sneak away from my family, especially with Maggie asking where I was going. Her being a lie sensory should have surly seen that I was lying when I said I was going hunting.

Now here I stood staring at the most beautiful creature sleeping peacefully. Oh how I wanted nothing more to caress her skin. To feel her flaming skin under my icy fingertips. To touch those silken locks that looked utterly soft.

My curiosity got the better of me as I tried the window. To my great astonishment I found the window unlocked. What human leaves the window unlocked? I slid the window easily and it made not a sound. I eased myself into the nicely decorated room. I let my eyes travel over the room. I noticed how pure the room looked. Some place so pure is a place that a monster like me does not belong. Something that interested me though was the choice in yellow that trimmed the room. It was the same shade of yellow as my eyes.

I heard a content sigh that made me snap my neck towards the bed. Lucky for me Alice wasn't awake, but only shifted in bed. I moved to kneel beside her bed. Alice had moved to her back with her head turned to her right, facing me. I had a perfect view of her slender neck. It would be so easy to just sink my teeth into her neck.

I shook my head, to fast for any human to see, to free my thoughts. It was hard since the small girl's heart beat was thumping loudly in my head. The delicious scent made my nostrils flare, drinking in the scent. Again the hot poker feeling entered my throat. The horrid feeling of wanting to kill her set in.

Another odd feeling entered my thought process. It was the feeling of wanting to protect this small, fragile human. I held on to this feeling for dear life. I took a deep breath, embracing in the feeling of the scorching burn in my throat. I took the burn as a punishment for wanting to harm Alice.

I hesitantly moved my hand to stroke the dark haired girls soft cheek. I held my breath as my fingertips barley ghosting over her warm flesh. Once I reached her jaw I retraced my line only adding more pressure. To my pleasure Alice gave a content sigh.

A smile spread across my face. Without fear I continued to touch the frail human. I brushed back some loose locks from her forehead. I marveled at how silky Alice's hair was. I was about to attempt a soft kiss, my lips inches away from Alice's inky black locks, when my phone vibrated.

I knew at once that I was found out. Stupid Maggie probably couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. I was about to shift away when I caught wind of Alice's scent. I buried my nose in the humans hair, far enough away so that she wouldn't feel me. The smell of her blood was being overpowered by another scent. It was just the sweet pure scent of Alice. The scent calmed me, and I couldn't help but to bury my nose all the way into her hair.

To my annoyance my phone kept up its noise. That meant that Edward was really pissed at me. I didn't care. Getting a chance to test my resistance against this human, and finding myself under control, was worth all the tongue lashing I would surely get.

In swift steps I was back outside where I belonged. I was about to leave, but not before taking one long look at Alice.

She was laying in a tousled way. Her messy hair was more so now, and the blankets were tangled around her. Her beautiful tan skin glowed in the moon light. Mary Alice Brandon was the most beautiful creature on this earth. I would not allow anyone or anything to hurt her. She was my human. My Alice.

With that thought I bounded into the woods and towards my home. The biggest goofy grin was on my face, but I didn't care. I couldn't wait for school, so that I could see her face. It was my mission to get to know this girl.

Something clicked in my mind. I truly did love this girl. She was mine and no one else's, if she would have me of course. I had to set up boundaries. I could already get any human to easily want me, but I wanted Alice to love me on her own terms. No vampire attractiveness involved at all. I would use my own charm and let fait do the rest.

My house was in view now. The windows full of light that always made me feel warm inside. Just as I expected I could see Edward standing on the porch with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The look he was giving me made me throw my head back and laugh.

"What's up dad?" I asked between giggling. A booming laughter rang through out the house, obviously Emmett was listening.

Edward's scowl deepened. "You are in so much trouble Isabella Maria Swan."

"Uh oh, full name basis; that means I'm in deep shit." Again Emmett laughed and I couldn't help but to join him as I followed Edward into the house.

A red hair bombshell hit me full force in the stomach, knocking out all the unneeded air. I looked down to the the top of Maggie's curly hair. She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked innocently.

I chuckled, causing my body to vibrate and Maggie's. Jasper came up behind Maggie and put a comforting hand on her back. "I told you she wouldn't be mad at you." Jasper said in his deep voice, with its hint of southern accent that I loved.

Maggie shot her husband a glare. "You don't know that. When someone plays with love, sparks will fly."

I just rolled my eyes at Maggie's comment, which she noticed. She rounded on me next. Her finger out shoving me till my back was against the wall. An angry Maggie, is a scary Maggie.

"You young lady. Don't you dare deny the fact that you're in love with her. It's written all over your face." Maggie for her part finished with a smirk and a glint in her eye.

Nothing could rid me of my good mood. The goofy grin stay plastered on my face the whole time my sister yelled at me. "I don't deny anything."

Maggie turned towards Edward. "You see."

Edward glared at me from his position from the doorway. "All I see is that Bella isn't denying the fact that she is the most reckless idiot in the world."

I merely shrugged at him. "I wouldn't call me the most reckless, but I am reckless none the less."

Edwards was about to yell, when he hesitated on what I said. "You agree with me," he asked with an arched eyebrow.

I softened my smile. "Of course Eddie. I agree with you that I acted like a fool, but I needed to do it. I had to see her. I needed to know if I would be in control around her."

"Why, so you can be with her? You idiot, do you have any concern for the family." My head snapped up to see Rosalie sneering down at me. Alright, there was one thing that could ruin my good mood.

"How dare you say that. You know that I love every single one of my family, and would do anything for them." I all but practically yelled at my sister. How dare she.

Rose's lip twitched into a snarl. "You say you love us, yet you will put our family in danger by dating a human."

I bared my teeth. "I can't help it. Alice calls to me."

Rose snorted, "and I thought that you had the best control."

That was the finally straw. I launched myself into the air, arms outstretched towards my blonde sister. Rose also lunged for me by jumping over the banister. When we collide a loud boom was heard that shook the house. We landed on the ground in a twisting, snarling heap on the floor. Both of us was trying to get the upper hand and pin the other down. I felt my wrist being tugged roughly to the side, which made me loose my balance. I fell with a thud on my back with Rose's snarling face inches from mine. Before she could think of hurting me she vanish. Since I was free I sprung up, intent on beating her, when four arms grabbed me.

I snarled once before a hard slap to the back of the head calmed me down. I slumped to my knees, my captors still holding me. I could smell the ones beside me. It was Garrett and Laurent. I heaved a sigh of annoyance. Alice was a too touchy a subject. Me freaking out at the drop of a hat was not expectable. I looked up to see Rose seething in my direction. I dropped my head in shame.

"What's going on in here?" Said a deep male voice in a soft, yet stern tone.

All heads looked up, and I was also released, to see Carlisle staring in confusion. I looked back at my brother's and sisters to see that my family along with Denali coven was present. I did a double take to that most of the furniture was knocked over, though nothing broke. I heard a tsk and looked to see one pissed off Esme. She looked furiously at the furniture strewn all over the place.

"It was her fault." I hissed at Rose after she accused me. Stupid blonde think she can pin all of this on me.

My father sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Is this over Alice again." No one spoke, which answered his question. Carlisle took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Listen guys Bella is in love. Everyone here knows what that is like, so please understand what your sister is going through. And Bella. Please try to control you emotions and instincts. Right now your possessiveness over Alice is on high alert. This is your vampire instincts telling you to protect your mate."

My head snapped up. "Wow what? Mate. Nobody said anything about a mate. She barely knows me. She has still yet to speak to me."

Carlisle smiled at me tenderly. "I know but knowing you Bella, you wont stop until she is your mate. And when that happens, you will be even more protective."

My father was right, I wouldn't stop until I had Alice writhing under me in pleasure, screaming my name. Ah, what in the hell was that. Now I'm having fantasies about her. Jeez, I must be worse them Emmett. No, that was impossible. Emmett will forever be the biggest pervert of the house.

I noticed that no one in the house had anything to say about my situation. Seeing as this was the best time as ever I excused myself with a nod of the head to Carlisle. In a blink of an eye I was upstairs in my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed with a sigh. I let my mind wonder, which of course led to Alice. Instantly her scent came back to me. I could almost feel her warmth against my skin. My mind went straight to the gutter.

I gave a low moan which snapped me out of my fantasies. Did I honestly just think of Alice in a more than romantic way. I rolled over on my side in frustration. I needed to get this out of my system. I had to talk to her, to hear her voice, to feel her lips against mine. Well maybe not the whole kissing thing, but tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Something caught my eye, so I lifted my head to look. A sliver of sunlight had managed to escape the tree branches, and made it's way into my room. The light was just barely touching my hand, causing a sparkling light to illuminate my room. Though that was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Shit, sunlight."

I jumped up and out my glass door that looked like a giant window. There was a tree that had branches reaching towards my room. Easily I hopped on one and started my climb upwards. I reached the top in seconds. As soon as I gazed out at the open air, my dead heart sank. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the bright sun was steadily rising. I closed my eyes in frustration.

I sensed someone else down below in my room. When I opened my eyes the sun was completely free of the tree line. The burning orb seemed to stare me down mockingly. I growled and hissed at the sun, cursing its existence. After my little temper tantrum I jumped down to land lightly on the tree branch that led to my glass door.

"How are you honey?" It was my mother Esme who was standing in my room with her arms open for a hug. I dove into her awaiting arms and let her envelope me in her motherly embrace. Sobs racked my body while tears that would never fall glistened my eyes.

"Oh mother this is so frustrating." I cried into her shoulder.

My adoptive mother rubbed soothing circles on my back, while making shushing noises.

After awhile she spoke. "You are the bravest and strongest person I have ever met. Unfortunately I can't promise this will be easy," Esme shifted me so I was looking in her eyes, "but I can promise you this. You will make it through this with flying colors. I know it will be hard at times, but just be patient. All good things come to those who wait. Just think, that is how I found you."

Esme smiled affectionately at me before cradling me in her arms while I let all my frustration and pain out. Esme held me all the way through the morning. When she left to go hunt, Emmett and Garrett became my companions for the day. Both of them halfway succeeding in keeping me from thinking of Mary Alice Brandon.

*********Break**********

_(A.P.O.V)_

_taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"Would you stop it," yelled my sister.

I looked up to see Cynthia staring at my curiously. I sighed and fell back on the bed. It was no use, doing homework with Bella on my mind was impossible. My art project, which was just a simple line drawing, turned into Bella every time. Another thing was that every time I closed my eyes, Bella's voice was in my ears. I craved to hear her say my name again. Craved to see those odd golden eyes that seemed to stare into my soul.

I groaned in frustration as I rubbed my eyes. I felt my bed dip and could practically feel Cynthia staring at me. I lifted one hand to see that she was indeed staring at me. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

I sat up and shifted so that I was looking at my sister. I shrugged, "I don't know, just some trouble at school."

A light sparkled in Cynthia's eyes that made me shift uncomfortably. "Does Isabella Swan have anything to do with it?" I couldn't keep my poker face up. My eyes widened in shock. Why must we have that stupid sister mind thing. Cynthia smirked in triumph. "That's what I thought."

"But how," I whispered.

"Really? Do you know how obvious you are. I mean you were practically drooling when she came up to talk to you. The kids at my table were freaking out because a Cullen talked to you. They're imagination got away with them on trying to figure out why Bella spoke to you. In my opinion I think she likes you."

"What!" My eyes were as round as dinner plates. To think that I had a chance with someone as pretty as Isabella Swan made my heart thump loudly in my chest. Oh how I would give anything to have her as a girlfriend.

I heard Cynthia snort. "By the look on your face I will take that as a yes."

I looked up with malice in my eyes. I playfully stuck my tongue out, letting her know how I felt. Next thing I knew my sister was singing "Bella and Alice sitting in a tree." That was the last straw. I flung myself on my sister, successfully pinning her on her back. There was an evil glint in my eye. In seconds I had my fingers digging into Cynthia's side. Laughter quickly filled my room as I tickled my sister relentlessly. I couldn't help but to laugh at how she flayed her arms around hopelessly trying to throw me off. Cynthia couldn't talk through her laughter, but I got the gist of it all. She wanted to go to bed, it was a school night after all.

Quickly my sister stood and grabbed her things before I could attack her again. She tried to act mad, but the smile evident on her face blew her fake anger out the window. As Cynthia was at the door I had to ask the one question that was gnawing at the back of my mind.

"Cynthia wait," my sister paused at my door to look at me. My face was serious. "Do you really think I have a chance with Bella?"

My sister's eyes softened, "with that sexy body; I don't think you will have a problem." She gave me a reassuring smile and blew me a kiss. "Night sis," and with that she left.

I flopped back down on my bed with a sigh. I was a firm believer in love at first sight, but never had it happen to me. Now that it has, I just didn't know what to do with myself. I'm an outgoing person and am not afraid to run up to a person and say hello, but this girl made me timid.

I rolled over and closed my eyes. Maybe tomorrow will be different, I could only hope.

**********Break***********

A huge smirk was on my face as I stalked towards my prey. She laid there with her long black hair splayed across the pillow. She softly snored, so unaware of what was about to happen. I lightly stepped on her bed, positioning myself over her sleeping form. As if someone set of a trigger I jumped high in the air while screaming, "get up sleepy head."

Cynthia was wide awake by my first bounce. Being awoken abruptly caused her senses to be out of whack. I could she her whip her eyes widely around, trying to understand. It didn't take long for her to figure it out what was happening, and when realization hit her she swooped her legs out. One foot caught mine, causing me to fall in a giggling heap on top of my sister. She slapped me on the head, which made me giggle more.

Cynthia got out of bed quickly, all the while mumbling about stupid immature older sisters. I watched her disappear into her bathroom before I decided to do the same.

After a quick shower and makeup applied I was waiting for my sister downstairs. Since it was sunny out, I chose shorts and T-shirt. I was leaning against the stairs when a vision hit me. I could almost feel my eyes glaze over as my mind was sent off into a world of its own.

I could see the cafeteria clear and shiny. The tables were overflowing with kids who were chatting happily and eating. The vision took a turn as it focused on the empty table by the window. I was sucked out of my vision with a gasp. I blinked away the burn of dry eyes. My heart sank as the picture of the empty table hit me like a cold slap. That empty table usually held the family that I was so focused on. Bella would not be in school today.

"Okay I'm all ready to go." Cynthia stopped short when she saw my downhearted look. "What's wrong?" I felt her finger's barely touch my shoulder.

I shook my head and walked past my sister towards the back door. I was sad, but I was also frustrated that I wouldn't be seeing Bella today. Which means one less day of getting to know her. I discovered yesterday that I had two classes with Bella. Biology and PE. In Biology I actually sit next to her, but for some reason she was not present in the afternoon.

I drove my sister and I to school, though not as fast as usual. Cynthia was pestering off and on the whole drive, begging me to tell her what was wrong. After a hard glare, she backed off. I loved my sister, but she can sometimes have a big mouth. To have my father find out that I was in love with a girl would give him more of an excuse to hate me.

Cynthia jumped out as soon as my car was in park. With a sideways glance she bounded over to a group of young kids, I assumed freshmen like her. I gave a long sigh before getting out of the car as well. The sun was shining brightly. One would think this was a beautiful day her in Forks, but I was miserable inside.

"Alice." I heard someone shout. I turned to see all my new friends standing around someone's van. I made my way over to them. I couldn't help but to notice how everyone had skimpy clothes on. I put on a fake smile when I neared them.

"What's up Mississippi?" I rolled my eyes at Mike.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, "oh you know." It was a sarcastic reply, I know, but in honesty I didn't feel like talking.

Jessica bounced up and down on her heels. "Alice, don't you just love this sunny weather?"

I smiled brightly, though oh so fake. "Yeah. I really don't understand how everyone says it's always rainy here. Everyday that I've been here has either been sunny or just partly cloudy."

Every chuckled at my remark. Mike slid up to my side in a very suave manner. "Well you know Alice, the sunny weather might have something to do with your bright smile and personality." The whole time Mike spoke I kept up a bashful smile, but on the inside I was throwing up. Um Mike, I. Don't. Like. You.

I looked to see Eric glaring daggers at Mike. Not only do I have to worry about Mike putting on the moves to me, but Eric Yorkie also. At that moment I was extremely pissed. I would have to go through the day dodging boys, all the while not getting my chance to talk to Bella. This day was going to be a living hell.

**********END*********

**So I deserve to be shot in the foot. This took way to long to get out and I'm sorry for that, plus I don't think this is the greatest chapter anyways. Who knows though, others might like it. But again I am sorry for getting this out so late. I have not given up on this story. Okay so a few things I need to get out. This story is different from the Twilight novels, but you will see some differences. I had to make Alice Bella's singer because the story just wouldn't flow without it. I promise though that this story will be soooo different then Meyer's novels. You will see some things the same because, let's face it, this is a Twilight fanfic. Okay so now that I got that off my chest I am happy to say thanks for the many reviews, even though I don't deserve them at the moment. Again sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be better, though no promises on when it will be published. So thanks for reading,**

**Ani10**

**P.S. Can anyone tell me how to put lines in my story because the whole ****Break*** thing is not working for me. I have tried many different ways to put that line in there, but all has failed. Would appreciate some help with that, for you sake and the story's.**


	4. Chapter 4: Interesting

**_AN:_ I do not own Twilight or any characters**

_Chapter 4: Interesting_

_(A.P.O.V.)_

I have't seen Bella in two days, and it was starting to drive me insane. After the whole cafeteria incident it seemed that she was avoiding me. I became ten times more popular because Bella Swan spoke to me. My new friends found it odd that she even went out of her way.

The past two days have been sunny and warm, the exact reason why the Cullen's and Denali's didn't show. I found that they kept to using those two names to reference the whole group. Jessica told me that the reason the two family's were not present at school was because they left for camping trips every sunny day.

But today was different. Today I saw the whole group at there usual table in the lunch room. My heart leaped into my throat the moment my eyes connected with Bella's. I scarfed down my food so that when Bella left for class, I could follow.

I watched Bella stand out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't till Edward grabbed Bella's wrist did I turn to completely look. Bella looked down at Edward with furry. I reminded myself to never make Bella Swan mad. Bella wrenched herself free from Edward's grasp and stalked out of the cafeteria. Edward stood quickly and yelled after her.

"Isabella you get back here." Many eyes in the cafeteria turned to stare at the family fight.

Jasper stood and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The blonde whispered something that made Edward clench his teeth. After a few seconds Edward turned and left, with his family in tow.

I took this as my chance to leave. After giving a lame excuse to my friends, I left for class. I hesitated at the door because it was raining cats and dogs out there. I threw my hood up on my rain jacket and bolted towards the biology room.

As I neared the class I saw my teacher leaving. He saw me coming and kept the door open so I wouldn't have to stop in the rain. The first thing I saw when I entered the lab was Bella sitting at our table. Though in the next instant I felt my legs fly out from under me. I threw my arms back and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of my fall.

The impact never came. Instead I felt two arms grab me and hold me against the body they were attached to. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into rich golden pools. They held concern, love, and so much knowledge, that I couldn't help to get lost in those rich golden yellow eyes.

I blinked rapidly to see that the person who stopped my fall was none other than Isabella Swan. When she realized that I registered who she was she gently placed me in a standing position. I was amazed at how easy it was for her to just pick me up.

"Are you alright Alice?" Bella asked softly. I marveled at how musical her voice sounded. It sounded like a silver bell ringing, it suited her.

"Yea," was all I muster to say. Bella's scent was fogging up my brain. She smelt amazing. She smelt like fresh snow and every fresh flower mixed together.

To my dismay and gratefulness Bella stepped away. My brain cleared enough to think. Although the only thing I could think of was how good it felt to be in Bella's arms. Alice you need to stop thinking like that, you barely know the girl.

A thought struck me that made me frown in confusion. I noticed Bella looking at me with her head cocked, adorably I might add, like she was trying to study me.

"Bella how did you get over here so fast?" I finally blurted out.

I don't know if it was my imagination or what, but I swore that Bella's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. If she did, then she was very good a schooling her features. Her face held amusement, but I could tell the emotion didn't reach her eyes.

"Alice, I was standing right next to you when you came in. I was hanging up my coat." Bella pointed to her rain coat that was hanging on the coat hangers beside the door.

I shook my head in the negative. "No you were sitting at the table when I ran in."

To my annoyance Bella gave out a chuckle. "Yes you ran in, and as soon as your shoes hit the linoleum you slid on that puddle." Bella pointed to a small puddle that had collected on the floor.

I pointed towards Bella's seat, "you were sitting right there. I saw you! Also I gave you enough time to be seated when I would come in here to talk to you." My hand covered my mouth the second after I said that.

Bella smirked at me and leaned forward, her fragrant scent hitting my nose. "Oh, so you purposely made a spectacle out of yourself?"

"Uh no, I...I..I" Bella was so close to me. It would be so easy to just lean forward and connect our lips. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to think of a reply. Although for the life of me all I do was stare into those golden eyes that were sparkling with mirth.

"Your eyes, they are so yellow." That was all I could say. Later on that night I would hate myself for acting like a big idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid Alice.

Bella leaned back with a shocked expression. Her quick movement made me snap out of my stupor. Bella cleared her throat. She was looking away from me. "Well they are just a really light shade of brown actually, not yellow." Again those bright eyes were on me; only this time they seemed to stare into my soul. "You are such an odd little thing, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

My eyes narrowed at Bella, who in return gave me a cocky smile. "I am not little," I growled out.

Bella's smile only grew. "Yes you are little, but it suits you. You are a perfect, little, beautiful human." My cheeks were hot and I knew I looked stupid with my face completely red. Bella stiffened when she saw my red cheeks, but just like last time she schooled her features a second later.

Bella ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat. She took a step backwards then turned and walked to her seat. I could only stand there stupidly as a couple kids shoved in past me. What seemed like hours I moved towards my chair numbly.

I sat down and laid my books on the big table that me and Bella shared. I place my hand on the table while my right cradled my head. What I didn't notice was how close my hand was to Bella's; so when I laid my hand on the table it brushed against hers.

I gasped when I felt how cold her hand was. Instantly Bella retracted her hand to her lap. It wasn't just the coldness of Bella's hand that made me gasp, but the tingling sensation. As soon as our hands touched an electric current coursed up my arm. I sneaked a glance to see an odd expression on Bella's face. I wondered if she felt it to.

***Break***

_(B.P.O.V.)_

Alice Brandon was one odd human. She put my secret on the line three times in a span of ten minutes. First is when she slipped on the puddle. I saw that if I didn't save her she would hit the door frame. An intriguing sensation came over me that forced me to save her.

Time seemed to stop when Alice opened her eyes and stared into mine. Oh how I wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss those small delicate lips. Drinking Alice's blood was the last thing on my mind. The monster in me that was suppose to crave human blood wanted me to whisk Alice away and claim her as my own. Now that was an odd notion indeed.

Alice had to notice my yellow eyes when I leaned in close to her. I guess it was a good thing though, because I came very close to kissing her. The list didn't stop there though for Alice had to touch my hand. Her gasp was an indication to how icy cold I felt. It killed me wondering what she thought of me now. But what shocked me was the electric buzz that went through my arm when Alice brushed against me. Just the slightest touch sent that big of an effect through me that I wondered what else my body would respond to. Again the thought of kissing those cute pouting lips of Alice's entered my mind.

Mr. Banner walked in and started class. I thanked the heavens that today was just a lecture day and not a lab day; I don't know if I could keep my hands to myself if I had to be closer to Alice. Already I was missing the warmth of her skin.

I ignored the lesson since I already knew the material, but instead stared at Alice from the corner of my eye. She was such a fascinating creature. I enjoyed watching her sit in rapt attention, scrolling down every word Mr. Banner said.

The class passed too slowly for my liking, but finally the bell rang. On a usual day I would be out the door and changing for PE, but today wasn't a usual day. Instead I gathered my books slowly. One of Alice's books fell to the ground. Before she got a chance I picked it up and handed it to her with a smile.

"Was this another plan to get me to talk to you?" I couldn't help but to ask. Watching her stumble over her words was just too cute.

Of course she had to blush, which only reminded me how much I wanted her blood. "No, it was just and accident." Her words were more confident then last time, interesting.

I gave her mock pout, "and here I thought I was important." To my delight Alice smiled at me.

"You are as important as you want to be." She shrugged while speaking. Alice slung her backpack on and started to walk out, but not before giving me a glance over her shoulder. Oh so someone is cocky, two can play at this game.

I bounded next to her, though slow enough to not give myself away. Thank goodness the rain slowed to an annoying mist. I noticed how many of the boys would gawk at Alice. An overwhelming sense of protection hit me. I bit back the growl that was building in my chest. I also stuffed my hands in my pocket to prevent myself from holding Alice's hand.

Like usual I saw Maggie, we passed each other everyday. Today she must have held back to see where I was. Her head was cocked to the side as she stared at me. She was probably wondering why I was walking beside Alice. To Maggie the news that I was in love made her skip around the house like a child.

Maggie slowed her pace down as I shifted to give her room on the sidewalk. "Be careful," she whispered as we passed. My head whipped around to see her smiling. I chuckled at my sister as I caught up to Alice.

When we entered the gym I heard Alice huff. I looked to what the problem was and almost couldn't contain my laughter, we were playing volleyball.

"What are you scared that your clumsiness will get in the way?" I taunted as I sauntered past her.

To my astonishment Alice came up and pushed me. I made sure to actually act weaker that I was and took a big step to regain balance. One must keep up the human charade. I turned around to have Alice stick her tongue out at me as she walked past and down into the locker rooms.

I was too stunned to move. To shocked to speak even. This human wasn't shy at all, she was playful and outgoing. Something made me love this human even more.

I shook my head once I regained my composure. This was indeed an interesting human.  
******Break******

_(A.P.O.V)_

My face was redder than a tomato. Why is it like that, well because I keep sneaking glances at Bella Swan while she's changing. I think she knows I'm staring because she is going at a very slow rate. Also she makes sure that she is turned in just the right way to show off all her assets.

I threw my clothes on as fast as possible and headed for the floor. No need to embarrass myself further. When I entered the floor I saw different people stretching. I headed over to Mike and Jessica. I could tell Mike was excited about the upcoming volleyball game. I would be too if we haven't been playing it for three days straight.

I saw Bella come out from the locker room, a satisfied smirk on her face. I would be too if I had just showed off my body to some stranger. Though am I stranger?

Our PE teacher blew his whistle for all of us to listen to him now. Quickly he placed us in teams. To my joy Bella was on my team, and Mike and Jessica were my opponents. The thought of hitting Mike with a volleyball appealed to me greatly.

After being placed around on the court, Bella and others were on the bench waiting to be rotated in, the teacher blew the whistle to begin. Since it was the other teams turn to serve I watched as the ball came flying over the net towards me. I squatted down and hit it perfectly. A satisfied smirk was plastered on my face.

The game went on for quite awhile, neither side letting up. Several kids pulled out, but I was still going strong. At the moment I played center front, with Bella guarding my back. The ball was served to my side. It went high over my head, where Bella would get it.

"Alice," yelled Bella. I understood immediately what she wanted. I turned behind me and watched as Bella bumped the ball in my direction. The boy to the right nodded his head as I set the ball for him. He jumped up and spiked the ball over the net. I thought we had an easy point, that was the reason why I didn't turn around. The next thing I new I was falling forward. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to break my fall. My head hit the ground and everything became black.

******Break******

I blacked out when I hit the floor. When I came to I was surrounded my many face, all looking down at me. The only one I focused on was Bella's, who was the closest to me. Her shining gold eyes were staring down at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked softly.

I went to sit up but a wave of nausea hit me and sent me back down. Bella's hand came to stroke my cheek. I knew it was her by how cold her hand was. The coolness of her hand seemed to calm me enough to answer.

"I don't know. What happened?"

A flash of amusement crossed Bella's golden eyes. "Mike Newton spiked the ball right into your head, but that kind of thing happens when one doesn't turn around."

All I knew was Mike Newton was going to die. My eyes searched the curious faces staring down at me and I could barely make out Mike behind Jessica. I sent a glare his way, though I don't know if it was effective enough. I didn't feel all to well at the moment.

I saw Bella look up at someone behind me, I assumed it was my PE teacher. "She might need to see a doctor. I would be more than happy to take her to my father." I wracked my brain on trying to remember who Bella's father was. Then it hit me. Her father was doctor Cullen.

"Is that alright with you Alice?" I heard my teacher say to me.

All I could to was shake my head yes once. Bella moved so that she was crouching down beside my head. She leaned in close to me and gently grabbed my wrist. The coldness came back, but it soothed me in a way.

"I'm going to move you into a standing position now." I prepared myself for the nausea that was bound to come.

Bella pressed her side against mine. Then she moved my right arm over her shoulder and her left arm around my waist. Very slowly and gently did she move me into standing. When the bottom of my feet touched ground the nausea was the last thing on my mind.

With Bella being so close to me my mind went hazy. Her smell enveloped me in a way that made me forget my sickness. In short I couldn't process a thought. Bella turned her head to look at me better. Her golden yellow eyes shined with concern. My eyes roamed over he face, memorizing every curve and every line. I lingered on her lips a little to long for she noticed. My cheeks instantly flamed up. I saw Bella take a deep breath.

"Can you walk?" Her silver bell like voice was like velvet that wrapped around me.

I probably could but since I didn't speak fast enough Bella took it as a no. In one quick movement she turned herself around so her back was pressed against me. It amazed me how gently she was as she maneuvered me to her back. In one fluid movement she was standing straight with me on her back. I myself barely could register that I was suppose to wrap my legs around her waist.

My face was ten different shades of red, that I knew. I prayed that my classmates would think my red face had to do with me being hit in the head. Thankfully Bella didn't get the teachers okay to leave because next thing I knew we were leaving the gym.

I felt numb as Bella carried me to her car. I wondered how she got her car keys, when I noticed she had her orange backpack. Then I noticed she had mine as well. How was it this girl was holding the back of my knees while holding two backpacks. There was no way in hell thats how. Bella's thumb caressing the back of my knee brought me back to the real world. Wait she was caressing me? I turned my head to the crook of her neck. Her scent was the only thing I could think of at the moment. The same freshness and floral scent that I found amazing.

"You smell good," I mumbled out. I heard Bella chuckle.

"You must of got hit harder than I thought." My head dropped to her shoulder as I closed my eyes. I needed to get my mind off of my throbbing temple. Bella must of knew I didn't feel well because she leaned her head against mine. Her scent filled my entire being.

"You don't smell to bad yourself." Bella said in a fast tone, but I managed to catch what she said. I would have retorted but we were already at her car. "We're here," Bella simply stated.

I tried to unwrap my legs from Bella's waist but she held me firmly. "Don't move please." I looked up to see Bella's face and that was when I realized how close our lips were. Bella was the only thing on my mind. Her and those beautiful lush lips. I don't know why I did it but I did. I simple leaned my head forward and connected my lips to Bella's

*******Break*******

_(B.P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe how bold Alice was. She leaned forward and kissed me. My mind went blissful and oh how I craved to throw the small girl against my car and deepen the kiss. My concern for her health stilled my actions. Instead I dropped our backpacks on the ground. I let go of her right leg and moved it to my left hand. Alice took this as me wanting to deepen the kiss, which I didn't mind one bit.

Alice's hands buried themselves in my long locks as I held her bridal style. I needed to open the car door. Thank goodness my car was low to the ground. The shortness allowed me to sit Alice down while I grabbed the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. Breaking the kiss was the hardest thing to do but I had to get Alice in the car. I picked her back up and gently put her in my car.

I leaned back enough for the kiss to be broken. Alice's eyes opened up and I could see they were foggy and unfocused. When Alice did register what had just happened her face heated up. The smell of blood was strong and her accelerated heart beat made my throat burn. But the burn was the last thing on my mind as I saw the big bump on my pixie's perfect head. Wait my pixie? Where did that come from.

"I'm going to call my brother to come pick up your car and take it to your house. Is that alright?" I realized that my voice was husky when I started to talk. I needed to stop that or I might end up getting kissed again.

Alice took a minute to answer. It was obvious that this was going to be a rough day. Finally she nodded and moved to get her keys out of the front pocket of her backpack. I stilled her hand by holding her wrist as I reached and got the keys out. Her face flushed again when my hand made contact with hers.

Trying to clear my head I grabbed my phone and dialed my brother Garrett. Thankfully he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Bells," his gruff voice was music to my ears.

"Garrett I have a mission for you." I didn't wait for him to say yes. "I need you to come get a friend of mine keys. Then I need you to take it to that new house out near us. You know the one I'm talking about."

"Alright, do you want me to run there or have Tanya here give me a ride?"

"I think you know the answer to that." I sarcastically answered.

I could hear Tanya chuckle in the background. "Yellow Camaro it is. Be there in a few seconds sis." With that I hung up the phone and walked back towards my car and my human.

Alice was leaned back in the chair with her eyes closed. Her face was still flushed with embarrassment, but also held a grimace. Her hand came up to cup her head in pain. I reached forward and laid my cold hand on her forehead. Her clear grey eyes looked up at me thankfully.

"Does your head hurt?" It was a stupid question, but I wanted her to talk to me. I craved to hear her voice.

"A little." Alice looked out the front window like she was in a daze. Finally she graced me with her eyes. "Listen about that kiss. I know it was stupid of me and..." I stopped her by a peck on the head. Then I leaned in close to stare her perfectly in her clear eyes.

"You are not stupid, and if you remember correctly I was kissing you back." I watched as her clear grey eyes glazed over as she thought about what I said. There was so much hope in those eyes. It delighted me to no end to think that she would want to be with me.

Our special moment was ruined as the sound of squelching tires came into the parking lot. I turned in time to see a bright yellow Camaro with black stripes come into view. The car stopped behind my Ferrari and a tall man with a light brown pony tail stepped out.

In a couple quick strides Garrett was standing in front of me with his palm face up. I motioned towards the red faced human in my car. My brother seemed to understand as he bent down to peer at Alice.

"Don't be rude," I said in a pace to quick for a human to pick up.

"Hello there, the names Garrett Swan." His voice was so gentle. I would thank him later for being so kind. "Bella has asked that I take your car to your house. Do you mind?"

Alice glanced at me, to which I gave her nod. "That's fine," she whispered out. Garrett straitened up and again held his hand out.

I held the keys above his hand, but didn't release them. "Don't act like a fool in her car. This isn't your Hummer nor is it a family car. Treat it as if it was my car." I saw my brother nod his head dumbly. There was only one time he drove my car like a fool and that was also the last time he ever drove my car.

I dropped the keys into his hand. Garrett quickly made his way to Alice's Porsche that was sitting across the parking lot. I shot Tanya a glance who was staring at Alice in my car. I knew that Tanya was torn between Edward's point of view and mine on the subject of Alice.

Tanya's golden eyes met mine as she seemed to search for a reason for my interest in the human. I looked down from her gaze. I didn't need a reason to be practically obsessed with Alice. Also I didn't need a reason to explain why I was in love with this human. I couldn't argue with my growing feelings.

Tanya took off in a quick jump of her car. Garrett was quick to follow, though going the speed limit. I quickly made my way over towards the driver seat and got in. Alice, bless her, was waiting patiently with her head in her hands. I started the car and made my way out of the parking lot. Alice groaned at the movement of the car.

"We will be there soon Alice." I said while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

The fact that my human was in pain made me feel in pain. Not in the physical sense but in the mental sense. At this moment I craved to see Carlisle. I wanted him to see Alice; I wanted him to approved of her and give me the go ahead.

*******Break*******

_(A.P.O.V.)_

_Throb...throb...throb_

I groaned again as another wave of nausea hit me. I rarely ever get car sick, but at this moment I was. My head was throbbing, my stomach hurt, and the girl of my dreams was sitting beside me. Could this day get any worse?

Bile rose up in my throat, tempting me to vomit, but I held it down. Bella's cold fingers came to caress my neck. On a normal day I would be perplexed as to why her fingers were always so cold, but right at this moment I had bigger fish to fry.

The car gently turned and rose up slightly. I lifted my head a few inches up to see the hood of the Ferrari entering a parking lot. Bella glided into a spot where the most handsome man I have ever seen was standing there waiting. His hair was blonde and slicked back. He was tall and of average build, and the way his eyes shone calmed me. Those eyes that reflected love and concern reminded me of Bella's. So this must be Dr. Cullen.

Said man came and opened my door before crouching down to my bent over level. I peeked at him through my messy hair. I noticed the name tag on the white lab coat that read Dr. C. Cullen. Dr. Cullen looked down at where I was staring. A smile was on his face when he looked back up.

"The C stands for Carlisle. You may call me by my first name or Dr. Cullen, it makes no difference to me." Carlisle's hand came up to brush hair away from my face to get a better look at me. "You are Mary Alice Brandon, but prefers to be called Alice."

"Father, how did you know we were coming?" Bella's voice made me realize that she was standing near.

Carlisle turned to look at his daughter. "The school called me to make sure you would get here all right."

Bella's eyes narrowed a fraction. "You mean the school doesn't trust me."

Carlisle casted a look over his shoulder that made Bella's eyes soften again. Dr. Cullen then turned his attention on me. "Now my dear can you walk?"

I honestly didn't know. I felt that if I moved a fraction of an inch I would hurl up my lunch. Speaking even seemed a little horrid to do, so I couldn't answer him. I gave him a pathetic look, praying he understood. Thank goodness he did, for he gave me a concerned smile.

He shifted so that his right arm was under my knees and his left was on my back. "I can carry you if you give me permission." I gave him the tinniest of nods. "Now please tell me if you get to dizzy, or you think you might need to vomit." Carlisle didn't wait for my reply since he easily picked me up in his arms bridal style.

A sweet smell enveloped me and eased my discomfort. I leaned my head against Carlisle's strong shoulder. The sent got stronger so I assumed it was Carlisle. The man was so soft and so gentle, that I didn't feel too sick. My eyes looked behind the doctor and me to see a concerned Bella. Her eyes locked with mine in a warm stare. Bella looked towards her father, and I swear I saw a glimpse of jealousy. Was Bella jealous that her father was holding me and not her?

"Here we are." I felt myself being lifted higher and then placed on a bed.

The sudden movement, and the lack of mental preparation, caused a horrible wave of nausea to hit me. I spied a trashcan sitting in the corner of the room. In seconds I was leaning over it, heaving up everything that was in my stomach. Cool hands came to brush my short hair out of the way.

Once I was done, the same cool hands pushed me back against a wall. A roll of paper towels was offered to me, and I gave the owner a thank you. Bella had a worried look on her face as she stared at me sitting in the floor. I noticed Carlisle wasn't in the room anymore but soon came back with a water bottle.

"Here," he said offering the drink. "Rinse your mouth out and spit it in the trashcan. The taste can't be pleasant." He offered a smile which I returned as I swished my mouth. I leaned back over the trashcan, which smelt awful, and spit the water out.

I leaned back against the wall, feeling a whole lot better. The throb in my temple was still there, but the nausea was completely gone. Why was it that after you throw up you feel better.

"Alice, would it be possible if you could get back on the table. It would be a lot easier for me to examine you." Carlisle's asked gently.

"Of course Carlisle." I felt ten times better now, so there was no need to not comply. I gingerly got up on my feet, with Bella hovering like a protective parent. Soon my butt was back on the table. Carlisle came towards me with a mini flashlight.

"Tell me if this light makes you nauseas again, alright?" I smiled and timidly nodded. Carlisle shined the light in my eyes, when he was finished all I could see was a bright spot.

Carlisle's warm golden eyes focused on my forehead next. His icy fingers gently touched my head, though he managed to touch me in the right spot. I reared back and hissed in pain. Carlisle gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, you seem to have a nice bump on your head. I also apologize for my cold hands. You know doctors, we just can't keep our hands warm." The blonde haired doctor seemed to chuckle at his own joke. After his laugh, Carlisle grew serious. "So how did this happen."

I hadn't thought about how my head hurt. I was under the assumption that I only got hit in the back of the head, but that didn't explain the bump in the front. As hard as I might I honestly couldn't think of what happened. It was like all memory was wiped from my mind. I gave Carlisle a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly can't remember what happened. I can only remember setting the ball for someone else to spike it, but after that blackness. Well of course I remember waking up and Bella hovering over me." I flashed her a glance to see Bella smirking in my direction.

Carlisle glanced over his shoulder towards his daughter. "Tell me what happened Bella."

Bella cleared her throat. "Alice had set the ball like she said, but didn't turn back around. Mike Newton from the other side spiked the ball right back on our side. Since Alice had her back turned she didn't see the ball headed right for her head. The force of the blow knocked her down, and it was when her head hit the floor is when she blacked out."

Ah, so it was me falling flat on my face like an idiot, that caused me to black out. Well I guess I deserved this giant bump on my head. Again the sting of pain came when Carlisle touched the bump, only this time I bit back my groan of pain.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of Dr. Cullen examining me, Carlisle announced his diagnosis.

"Well my dear it seems you have a mild concussion, but it's nothing to worry over. If you would have hit the floor just a little bit harder, then I would be concerned. But right now the only pain you are feeling is in the bump on your head."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Bella heard me sigh and her hand came to rest on my shoulder. Carlisle's eyes also seemed to comfort me. Their golden color seemed to sparkle with love. The man didn't even know me, yet he cared so much. I guess that's how doctors act in small towns, I know my doctor was very strict.

"Now Alice, I will need to see you in a couple of days. Just to make sure you are doing alright. Now do you have any Ibeprophen or Tylenol at home?" I nodded my head in the affirmative. "Good, take either one every four hours if need be. Now since that is all you are free to go."

I gave the kind doctor a huge grin as I jumped off the table. I assumed I would regret any quick movements, but to my surprise I never felt dizzy. A happy smile spread on my face and Bella's, as she was right beside me ready to catch me. Carlisle moved and opened the door for us ladies. I happily walked out with Bella walking behind me.

When we entered a hallway that led to the exit, Bella walked up beside me with a reassuring hand on my lower back. I felt tingles raise up my spine, but I quickly relaxed into her touch. I couldn't help but to lean into Bella, who happily obliged by snaking her arm around my waist and drawing me closer. I felt so at ease that I didn't fight the content sigh that escaped my lips. I saw Bella's mouth twitch into a smile out of the corner of my eye.

In a matter of minutes we were outside, and Bella was standing next to her car with the door open and waiting for me. Carlisle was standing beside me smiling down at me. I turned and stuck my hand out.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." I said cheerfully.

Carlisle's golden eyes gleamed with an odd look as he stared down at me. "Please Alice call me Carlisle." I smiled and gave a simple nod. Carlisle looked up towards his daughter with the same odd look he gave me. I would have thought on it more, but Bella's voice broke my thoughts.

"Come one Alice, I'll take you home." I gave Carlisle one last look before entering Bella's car. It seemed in a matter of seconds Bella was seated next to me in the driver's seat. She glanced up at her father before shaking her head with a sigh. Carlisle smiled and chuckled to himself. Seeing Carlisle's smiling face and shining eyes was the last thing I saw before Bella lurched the car in reverse.

We sped down the streets of Forks at way to fast of speed. I turned to look at Bella, wondering what in the hell was wrong. I saw that she had an at peace look on her face. I would have stared at her for hours, but the feeling of the fast car made me stare at the road.

"Um, Bella why are you driving so fast?" Bella looked at me then the speedometer.

"I'm not driving fast." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

I looked to see she was driving around seventy on a thirty mph road. "Bella you are going forty over the speed limit."

Bella's smoldering eyes connected with mine. "Do you not trust me Alice." I couldn't respond, nor could I look away. Her gold eyes held my gaze. I was vaguely aware of her car picking up speed. I felt as though a cop would find us any second, but as soon as that thought popped into my head Bella stopped the car. Her eyes let go of their hold of mine to look up behind me. I turned and a groan escaped me. I would've groaned again because of my previous groan, but held it back. I peeked behind my shoulder to see Bella looking at me curiously.

"Here we are Alice." I heard the door open and in a split second Bella was at my side opening my door. She was so kind, I realized that Bella had been opening my door all day. She was so polite. I wonder if it was a Cullen thing. Bella stuck her hand out to help me stand. It felt like second nature to take her freezing cold hand.

When I was standing on my feet Bella didn't let go of my hand. She didn't lead me like always, instead she walked beside me. Actually I was slightly in front of her, leading her to my door. The lightest of squeezes was applied to my hand, a blush creeped up on my cheeks. A sharp intake of breath made me turn to see Bella with a focused look on her face. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but she turned to give me smile and a wink. When I looked back up we were a couple of steps to my front door.

A sudden wave of nervousness washed over me. My father was the first thing that popped into my mind. It would be just my luck for Dillon to be standing there staring at my fingers laced with Bella's. She didn't seem like letting go of my and anytime soon either; which was just fine with me. Ah hell with it. Let my ignorant father see me with a girl.

I walked up the two steps and pulled my house keys out of my pocket. I put the key in the lock and turned. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**************End*************

**A.N: Alright now we are back in the swing of thing, maybe. So this chapter was wayyyyy more interesting then others. Oh and do you like the cliffhanger, muwhahahaha. This is for all of those whose stories I read and you leave me hanging. Anyway. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, and I LOVE everyones reviews. They brighten my day. Oh and the whole line business is still not working, go figure. Welp thats all I have to say.**

**Ani10**


	5. Chapter 5: Date

**I do not own Twilight in anyway. I wish though.**

_Chapter 5: Date_

I felt Bella's hand loosen in mine, though I didn't let go. Bella's fingers twined with mine gave me strength. I led her into my house, literally led her. I turned to watch the beautiful girl take in the surroundings of my home, which was surprisingly quite. I furrowed my brows as started to walk through the house, only to be tugged back. I looked back to see my hands still joined with Bella's.

"Come on," I said quietly as I tugged Bella towards the kitchen. When we entered, the kitchen was dark save for the light streaming through the windows. "Mom?" I called out, but with no reply. I felt Bella tap me on the shoulder. I looked to see she was pointing towards a small piece of paper on the counter. I finally let go of Bella's hand to see what was left for me.

_Alice, _

_Your father, sister, and I left for Seattle for the weekend. Food is in the fridge and I put some money on your nightstand._

_Mom_

"Well that's nice of them to leave a sick child." I whirled around to see Bella looking over my shoulder. Her golden eyes were unreadable, but what I could decipher was anger.

I searched my mind for an excuse for my parents. Even though they were cold to me I still love them. One just can't stop loving their family, no matter how mean.

"They probably didn't know that I went to the hospital." I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Bella's perfect face fell into a frown. "I doubt it. You saw how fast they called my father, plus they had to inform your sister. It's in the rule book actually."

I bit my lip gently. Damn her for being so smart, and knowledgeable, and cute, and funny... No so not the time to think like this.

"Well they knew I would be fine." I turned to throw away my parents note, to only be spun around by a strong hand.

"Alice, getting sent to the nurses office is one thing. To be sent to the hospital with a mild concussion is not something to shrug off. Alice hows," she stopped suddenly and started to worry her lip. I would've focused on those red lips if I wasn't curious as to what she was going to ask me.

"What is it Bella." My reply was a shake of the head.

"No don't worry about it. Just forget it okay." She ran her hand through her long hair.

"No, I want you to say what you were going to say." I sounded angrier then what I intended to. I expected this girl who barely knows me to snap back, or at least look angry. Instead Bella's smoldering gold eyes locked with mine, and a pained look was on her face.

Bella took a few steps towards me. I felt slightly nervous when she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Alice, how's your home life." When I gave her a confused look she started again. "What I mean is, why is it that you mother didn't put love mom at the end of that note."

My eyes widened before I could school my features. How was it that this girl who barely knew me, had me figured out. Did she read minds or something? I put on my poker face before answering.

"I think that just because there was no "Love Mom" at the end of the note doesn't mean that I'm not loved." I chuckled at the end, but I had a feeling Bella caught my bluff.

Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yea your right. Sorry I mentioned it." There was an awkward silence that quickly filled the room. I was searching for something to say until Bella beat me to it. "So since your parents aren't home, do you want to go grab a bight to eat?"

A hot blush instantly flushed across my face. Did Bella Swan just ask me out on a date? Should I go? I want to date her, but after practically making out with her made me a bit leery. But oh how I craved to be with her.

"Not this time, but soon I promise." The words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. I could feel my face falling from my own words. Plus the "but soon I promise" was such a stupid line. My eyes found Bella's who looked normal, but her gold eyes said otherwise. At least she was as sad as me about not being able to go out with me.

Nonchalantly, Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I understand. You probably want to rest, but before I go." I saw Bella grab a piece of paper and a nearby pen and scribbled down something. "Here is my number in case you get sick or change your mind about dinner. And please don't get hurt on purpose so you have an excuse to call me."

"Thanks," I said, but on the inside I was excited. I had beautiful Bella's number.

Silently I led her to the door, trying to think of something to say again. Once we got to the door Bella turned quickly. She gently grabbed my chin with her icy fingers. She made me lean forward. Next thing I felt was pressure on the top of my head. With the closeness of Bella I knew she was kissing the top of my head. Her face lingered in my hair. Usually I would be weirded out if someone was smelling my hair, but Bella being the one doing it made my heart race. Tingles spread across my body like wild fire. And just as fast as it happened, Bella was leaning back with a satisfied look on her face.

"See you around pixie." With that she quickly walked to her car.

I could only stand there and watch as Bella gave me one last look before speeding off down the road. Only when her car disappeared completely did my body allow me to move. I closed the door quietly and leaned my head against its cool frame. My head throbbed in annoyance, but I ignored it. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. I like Bella, I knew that, but everything happened way to fast. I was just getting over the fact that I like Bella. I just had to go and ruin it by kissing her.

Sighing I hefted myself to get a drink of water and some pain medicine. After gulping down the pill and the water I decided to shower. When I got in I let the hot water wash over me and relax my wound tight body. This allowed me to think clearly.

First thing I needed to think about was my family. The only reason I stayed at home was for my sister's sake. She didn't need protection or anything like that, I just loved her to much to leave her. My family has excluded me from many events in the past, but this went to the extreme. If what Bella said was true, then my parents were informed of me going to the hospital. Them leaving without a "are you alright" was odd, even for them. Of course I haven't checked my phone which probably has numerous texts from Cynthia.

With that big worry out of my mind I instantly thought of Bella. How her captivating eyes seemed to read me with practiced ease. Now that I was far away from the brunette my mind could finally take a recap of all the events. The thing that bugged me the most was how she got over to me so fast when I slipped and almost fell before class. I was perfectly coherent and knew that she was sitting in her seat one second and the next she was beside me. Another thing was how strong she was. How in the hell did she carry two backpacks and me was beyond me imagination. Plus those golden eyes or her icy skin. Isabella Swan wasn't just a normal girl.

Even though all of these facts unnerved me slightly, I couldn't deny the fact that I was obsessed. Bella fascinated me in a way that made me love her. I wanted to know her so badly that it drove me nuts, and this was the first time we've ever talked. When Bella was gone on vacation with her family all I could think about was her. What was she doing, and was she thinking of me seemed to be the two most popular thoughts in my head. I wanted nothing more that to be in a relationship with Bella, who seemed all the more eager.

At that moment I realized that I wanted to go out with Bella tonight. So taking a quick shower I got ready. Even if Bella said no, which I hope she didn't, I still wanted to go out. So being dressed up wasn't an issue to me. Deciding on a lacy grey dress, black tights, a cute black sweater, and black flats. I applied a dab of make up here and there, and soon found myself worrying my lip with my phone in my hand. I saw that I had six texts and three missed calls, but I would check them later. Right now I wanted to call Bella, but was a little nervous. I didn't want to make an ass of myself by saying something stupid, nor did I just want to text her. I took a deep calming breath and dialed the number.

_(B.P.O.V)_

I was sitting in my room with my ipod head phones in. I was bobbing my head while I scanned through The Arizona Republic News, which was the Phoenix Arizona newspaper, on my laptop. The sent of fresh earth, moss, and mountain air hit my nose.

"Hello bro," I said without looking away from the screen.

My bed dipped with the added weight of my brother sitting on the bed. "So sis what's up with you and that pipsqueak of a girl?" Came the gruff yet musical tone of my brother.

I looked up at Garrett with a board stare. He caught my bluff by raising an eyebrow. Saying "well" without actually saying it. I sighed and closed my laptop while hitting the pause button on my ipod. "What do you want to know?"

A smirk played on my brother's lips. "Have you gotten in her pants yet?"

My hand came to smack my brother on the top of his head. He threw his head back and gave a laugh that game close to Emmett's. Garrett and I were the closest in the family. I discovered him back when he was a nomad looking for adventure. Really he was searching for a home, which I gave him. I loved my whole family dearly, but Garrett was the closest, even more so than Carlisle and Esme.

After Garrett calmed down a bit he looked at me with mirth sparkling in his gold eyes. "So do you like her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do, why would I offer my time. It isn't everyday that a Cullen goes out of their way for a simple human."

I watched as Garrett's face grew somber and serious. "You mention she was your singer. Does that mean she is the one?"

His last sentence made perfect sense to me. My whole family was worried that I would never find my one true mate, and now I might have found her. A human no less. Of all the odd things in my life the top one has to be that I'm in love with a human. I turned to look at my brother thoughtfully in the face. "I haven't really thought of it that way. Right now I'm just taking things slow and simple."

Garrett snorted and laid down completely on my bed. "Simple is not in our vocabulary sis."

I couldn't help but to chuckle but was soon cut off by my phone vibrating. I glanced at Garrett who was staring at my phone curiously. He looked up at me with an odd look that I recognized immediately. As if a gun went off me and my brother lunged for my phone that was laying by my backpack on the floor. Luckily I caught it, but unlucky for me Garrett was on top of me. By the third ring I had wrestled myself free of his grasp, and was jumping out of my window. On the fourth ring I answered after being a safe distance from my nosey siblings.

"Hello." On the other side I could hear the soft footfalls of someone pacing.

"Um is this Bella?" Instantly I perked up when I heard the high pitched musical voice of Alice.

"Of course this is Alice. You didn't get yourself hurt did you?" The footfalls faltered for a second before picking up their tempo.

"How did you know it was me?"

I chuckled softly, "your voice has a distinct soprano voice my dear." I blinked when I added the my dear part. I couldn't decide if it was from the fact that I was in love with her, or the fact I grew up in a time where people said things like that. I shrugged it off and continued. "So what do you need pixie, taking me up on my offer?"

"Well actually I am, that is if the offer still stands?"

I scoffed into the phone. "Of course it still stands, though I must add something that might be a deal breaker." I heard Alice hmm while the swooshing noise of clothes was in the background. "Well I will only take you out to eat if we can call it a date." I held my unneeded breath for Alice's answer.

I think I could hear a soft creaking noise. It almost sounded like someone was jumping on a bed. Amazing is what this girl was. "Of course I will go on a date with you." Most people would stutter and be intimidated by me, but Alice Brandon practically squeaked out her answer. The biggest smile spread across my face.

"Good. So I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Is that enough time for you to get read?"

"Yup. See you in twenty, bye." A click, then silence came after Alice's voice. I shook my head that girl's antics. I had twenty minutes, more than enough time to grab a quick bite.

After stuffing myself to the point of sloshiness I quickly made my way home. Being it only took me ten minutes to stuff myself I still had plenty of time. As I approached my house, the bright lights shining through the windows, I could see two large silhouettes. My goofy grin grew as I saw my two brothers standing with goofy grins matching mine. My reflection caught my eye, and I had to stop and take in the sight.

Never in my whole seventy-two years as a vampire had I looked this happy. My golden eyes sparkled while my smile was so wide it could split my face. There was just a happy buzz around me. The grins on Garrett and Emmett's faces grew when I entered the house. Em grabbed me and gave me his trademark bear hug, while Garrett gave me a more tender brotherly hug.

"Congrats on the date sis," said Emmett in his deep booming voice. Garrett ruffled my hair, a bit to hard if I may say.

"Hey." Came a loud feminine voice. I knew who spoke before I looked up, and sure enough Rose was standing on the stairs with her hands on the banister. "Don't mess up her hair, I only have ten minutes to get her ready."

I was shocked as hell. I was beyond shocked actually. Just the other day we were fighting over the fact of me loving a human. Now she was wanting to help me? I had confusion written all over my face. Rose looked down in shame, something me and my family have rarely seen. I understood what she was doing. I made my way up the stairs to where she was and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear. I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Shhh, I know sis. I know." I drew away from her to look her in the eyes. "Now I do believe we have less than ten minutes to get me ready." My smile instantly filled my face again, which made Rose's face light up with a smile.

Rose grabbed my hand and half drug me up the two flights of stairs to my room. When we entered the room I saw an outfit laid out for me on the bed.

"Sheesh Rose, it's not like I'm taking her to a fine dining restaurant." I gently grabbed the clothes and inspected them. I looked up at Rose in time to her roll her eyes.

"Bella, Alice is a girl who dresses up more than once a year." I gave Rose a look that made her huff and take back the previous outfit. She set the new outfit on the bed. I still thought it was to dressy, but it will do. In a blink of an eye I changed. Rose's hand were instantly in my hair, teasing and smoothing it. Once she was done with that she ran away and came back with some makeup. She didn't apply much but what she did was making me impatient. By my calculations we I had four minutes. Plenty of time if my sister would hurry.

She sensed my annoyance and threw her hands up. "Fine your done, go go go go."

With a smile and a kiss on the cheek I was out the door. I heard my car come to life some time ago and now found that it was sitting in the driveway, engine purring. Edward had the door open for me and was leaning against my car. Edward was the only one who could get away with that since he bought me the car.

A sheepish smile was on Edward's lips as I sprinted in my car. He shut the door for me and I slammed on the gas petal. I wanted to say thanks, so I opened my mind for Edward and shouted a thanks. I knew he would hear me, and I knew he would understand that I was running late.

My car practically leaped onto the pavement and tore down the road at an alarming speed. Alice only lived a few blocks away, though she didn't know that I'm sure of. Nobody really has ever been to the Cullen's house. Of course when you invite a human into a house of teenaged vampires things can get a little harry.

I slowed down as I approached the Brandon residence. It was dark outside and there was only one light on in the house, which was turned off immediately after I entered the circle driveway. Alice stepped out. I growled in frustration. I grew up in a time where people were chivalrous, and this girl is throwing all that out the window. I stopped the car and threw it in park. I stepped out and gave and audible gasp. Alice looked beautiful.

_(A.P.O.V)_

I watched as Bella slowly checked me out. A huge blush stained my cheeks. I shifted shyly on my feet. Why was it that this girl made me so shy. I am a confident woman, sometimes a little to confident.

My train of thought came to a crashing halt when I myself checked out Bella. She had on a red silk blouse with an off white silk vest over it. My eyes moved lower to gaze at Bella's beautiful legs that were covered by dark denim jeans. Last but not least, she had on black and white Chucks.

Bella's hand pointed up towards her face. My eyes snapped up while my face turned redder than a tomato. A chuckle made me look up to see Bella's eyes swimming with mirth. Bella turned and opened the car door for me, and beckoned me with a sweeping motion of her arm.

"Your chariot awaits you my lady." I couldn't help but to giggle at her goofy grin that graced Bella's beautiful features. Bella looked beautiful, but to see her eyes light up and a goofy grin plastered on her face made her look beyond gorgeous.

I eased into the passenger seat, and Bella shut the door. I moved to buckle my seatbelt when icy fingers caught the buckled halfway over my torso. I didn't even see Bella enter the car. She had to of ran to get in the car. Our eyes met and the overwhelming feeling of wanting to lean forward and kiss those tempting lips hit me full force. What stopped me was the shameful memory of me actually doing just that.

A dark blush creeped up my neck onto my cheeks. I heard Bella give a sharp intake of breath. When I looked at her she gave me a coy smile.

"What?" I asked bravely.

Bella waved it off but I held my piercing gaze. Those golden eyes glanced my way. Those eyes that are usually so confident looked apprehensive. Bella cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well it's just that you are very distracting when you blush." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. A sigh escaped my crush's lips. "You just look incredibly cute when you blush. In all honesty, my brain just shuts down." I couldn't help but to blush again, and this time Bella gave a brief chuckle.

So I can render Bella mindless with something so simple. Does that mean she really likes me? Well duh, of course she did. Bella was taking me on this date. Wait. Was this a date? She did say it was, and I assumed, but father always said "never assume anything or you will make an ass out of u and me." I needed to know, so I swallowed my nervousness and asked.

"Is this a date?" I blurted out. I could see Bella calculate what to say in her mind, and that made me nervous as hell.

"Is that okay?" Bella asked quietly.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Again those golden apprehensive eyes turned to stare at me. The chuckle escaped before I could stop it.

"Oh of course it's okay. Hell it's more than okay." A brilliant white smile from Bella was my answer.

At that moment I wanted to scream and shout. I turned and watched as Bella drove her very fine car, though not as fine as her. Bella's hand was on the shifter and the need to hold her hand over rushed me. As if Bella had read my mind she reached over and very tentatively grabbed my hand. Again I marveled at how cold her hand was, and the fact my heart started to pound as soon as her fingers brushed my hand.

"Why is your hand so cold?" I had to ask.

Bella's perfect face fell into a frown. "My hands are just always cold."

I actually felt bad for asking, even though it was a simple question. We didn't speak after that, but the silence wasn't awkward. On the contrary it was quite pleasant. The sound of Bella's Ferrari purring and the feeling of her hand in mine kept both of us content. All to soon our comfort was ended when Bella pulled into a parking lot.

I had managed to get the door open before Bella was at my side. She looked a little disappointed. Don't get me wrong, I love getting my door opened for me, but sometimes I wanted to do things for myself. Bella had a scowl on her face that made me giggle. Upon hearing my laugh Bella gave a cute growl in my direction.

To further her annoyance I took off towards the restaurant. Bella quickly fell into step beside me. She did something unexpected by taking my arm and looping it through hers. I shifted closer to her body, noting at how freezing cold she felt.

We entered the building to be greeted by a smiling hostess. He wasn't a bad looking guy, but he wasn't my type at all. The hostess's name tag said Gary, and Gary was checking both me and Bella out. His eyes lingered on our arms looped through each others. I prayed he got the message.

"Two?" asked Gary. Bella and I nodded our heads yes. "Follow me please." Gary led us through the restaurant and to a secluded booth. Bella let go of my arm so I could slide in the booth before sliding in herself. I glanced at Bella who was staring into my eyes. I forced myself to look away so I could hear what Gary had to say.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." With that he left.

I was a little upset at how rude we just acted, but remembered that it was Bella's fault not mine. I snickered to myself at the thought. Bella cocked her head to the side, and looked at me curiously. She looked incredibly cute at the moment, and I wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her.

I shook my head slightly. Why does this girl make me want to kiss her so badly. It seemed like if I wasn't around her I would explode. I just needed to stop focusing on kissing those tempting lips and focus on something else.

"Alice, are you alright?" I looked up to see Bella staring at me curiously.

"Yea, just a little stressed is all." It wasn't a lie, I couldn't lie to Belle, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Again Bella cocked her head to the side. In a fluid movement Bella had her hands clasped together and resting on the table. "Stressed about what?"

I was stuck. One Bella was poking and prodding in a way that I would end up blurting out my creepy crush on her, which will end up with her turning and running away. On the other hand I could keep my cool, and not act like an idiot, this date could turn out alright.

I took a deep breath in before beginning. "Oh just the usual, I'm the new kid in town. Plus my family isn't helping much..." I trailed off. Shoot, how do I fix this one.

Bella took a pause to stare curiously at me. "You mean your sister." It was my turn to cock my head in confusion. Bella chuckled, "your sister seems like a handful. With the way she is moving up the popularity ladder I would say by next month she will be dating a senior."

I couldn't help the shocked look on my face. Bella gasped, "Oh no. I hope I didn't say anything rude."

I shook my head in the negative. "No, you didn't. I just didn't know that about my sister. How is it that you know that?" Have I honestly not been paying enough attention to my sister here of late.

"Well I'm just a person who sits back and watches what others do. Since you and your sister are the talk of the town, it isn't hard to hear about all the hot gossip that involves you." Bella said with a sincere look in her eyes.

So I was the talk of the town, big shocker there. Wait, something didn't seem right. "Hold on a second. I have only been to school for a whole week, and you have only been there for two of those days."

Bella arched a perfect eyebrow. "So?"

"So," I said a little to loudly which made me look around the restaurant. Nobody was staring, thankfully, but a waitress was headed our way. I lowered my voice. "So how could you hear so much gossip in only two days." The waitress was at our table when I finished speaking.

"Sorry about the wait there ladies. Do you already know what you want?" I looked at our waitress in confusion until I saw the two untouched menu's at the end of the table. I was so focused on Bella that I didn't realize that we even got menus.

I gave our waitress a sheepish look before quickly grabbing the menu and skimming through it. A glance at Bella showed me that she wasn't looking though her menu like I was. Assuming that she comes here often and she knew what she was getting, I continued my search.

"I'll just have the caesar chicken salad with a sweet tea please." I handed the waitress my menu who after taking my menu looked at Bella.

Bella smiled and nonchalantly shook her head no. "Nothing for me please."

The waitress, someone I could tell was a people person and had been a waitress for awhile, looked a Bella sincerely. "Are you sure darling? Nothing at all, not even a water."

Bella gave one of her heart melting smiles before replying. "No ma'am, but thank you."

"Alright dear." She looked at me, "I'll get that order in for yea, and it should be out in no time." Then she looked at Bella, "if you want anything at all please don't hesitate to ask." Bella smiled and nodded, which the waitress returned kindly before leaving us to be alone again.

I glared daggers at Bella. "What do you mean your not hungry?"

Bella just shrugged, "Esme had dinner waiting for me when I got home. Don't worry about it. All that matters is that I get to treat you out for a night of fun." Bella finished with a wink. I huffed and leaned back in my seat.

Bella turned to me an odd look in her eye. I put my full focus on her. Bella smirked at my expression. "Well, my sweet Alice." My heart fluttered in my chest," To answer your question our little school is the biggest gossiping school in the world. And me being who I am, a mysterious Cullen, one tends to learn to pay attention to gossip."

I leaned back in my seat with a snort. "I don't understand this big obsession with your whole family. I mean, yea you are all gorgeous people and all, but what is the big deal."

Bella had that mischievous smile on her face again. "You think I'm gorgeous?" A blush that stained my cheeks was my reply. My date chuckled to herself while mimicking me and leaning back. "But I understand your question. Why the obsession, especially from Mike Newton. That kid has had a crush on me since day one. I think the answer to your question is because my family is so fascinating."

Bella looked a little irritated for a second. "I know that some people find it odd that my family are so 'close.' Carlisle wasn't trying to play match maker when he adopted us, it just sorta happened. Yes we live under the same roof, so what. It's not like our parents let us just do whatever we want."

I could tell Bella was frustrated. Everyone at school said I was the first person who a Cullen came up and talked to them. It was an honor and it did indeed bump me up the popularity ladder. To be Bella's only other friend, other than her siblings, must've made her frustrated a little. I know I would get frustrated at not having any friends to talk to.

"I'm sorry that this school is full of biassed minds, but I can surly say that I don't find it gross in any way that your family is dating each other. If you found the one, then you found the one." When the words escaped my mouth I had to stop and think about them. Have I found the one in Bella? It was to early to tell such a thing. As soon as the thought popped into my head I felt like a fool for thinking it.

Bella eased forward and gently placed her elbows on the table, while lacing her fingers together. Her golden eyes were calculating me, that I could tell, but there was something else in those eyes. "What is your take on true love Alice?" The way she said my name made me shiver. Her voice was void of emotion, yet had a curious undertone to it.

I gulped down the lump in my throat. It was odd how Bella always knew what was on my mind. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know how I felt about her. It seemed like I just figured that I was in love with this girl, even though I had just met her.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," whispered Bella. I looked up to see her leaned back in the booth, deflated. It pained my heart to see her in pain, and knowing that I caused it. I wanted to rush over there and hug her, but the instant thought made me stay glued to my seat. Again fear overcame me as I thought of how this girl was affecting me.

"This is happening way to fast." I barely said it, but Bella heard me amazingly enough. I could feel her golden eyes on me, which forced me to look up. They swirled with confusion and something else that left me excited, hope.

Bella stared down at her lap for a few minutes, then she spoke but did not rase her head. "Alice, this is a date, correct?" Golden eyes met mine for a second before being hidden by a curtain of brown hair. I knew she saw me nod my head yes because she began again.

"The reason I asked about true love is because..." she paused. I watched as she tried to find the right words. "Alice I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Alice I can't explain it but I'm simple drawn to you. All I think about is you, and if I'm not near you I'm in pain. I'v never believed in love at first sight, unlike my siblings, but when I saw you..." Her eyes were swirling again.

My breath caught in my throat. That was exactly how I felt. The hugest smile spread across my face, and my heart felt like it was about to burst. Tears of joy sprung up in my eyes.

"Whats wrong Alice," gasped out Bella. She looked so worried that she did something wrong, that I started to giggle.

"You did nothing wrong," I said as I wiped away my tears. "I started to cry because that is exactly as I feel. I can't stop thinking about you since you introduced yourself. But the thing is I'm slightly terrified at how quickly I've become infatuated with you."

Bella seemed to calculate this in her mind. "I understand where you are coming from. It is a bit frightening at how fast our lives have collided together." We both sat there in silence for a few minutes, Bella was thinking deeply. When she looked back up her gold eyes held curiosity. "What shall we do about this predicament we are in?"

The waitress came and set my plate down in front of me. "Sorry about the wait sugar." Thankfully she left quickly, obviously the kitchen was running behind. I glanced at my plate, not in the mood to eat; though my stomach rumbled in disagreement.

"Why is this happening so fast," I whispered again. I was so at a loss that nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Well then," I looked up to meet Bella in the eye. She just shrugged her shoulder, "let's take it slow."

Take it slow? It sounded so simple, but something told me that it would be so. All these feelings were scream at me to at least touch her. With my body screaming at me in protest taking it slow sounded horrible. Yet it was the only option I would allow.

"That sounds about the right thing to do. Though I think it will be hard." Bella cocked her head in that adorable way. "It was so easy to just lean forward and kiss you, but I don't want that. I want to take it slow."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. My breath caught in my throat at the beautiful sound. Her laugh sounded like hundreds of perfect bells chiming together. Bella's eyes seemed a brighter yellow then usual. "Silly pixie. I will promise to stop being so attractive for your sake." I wasn't mad at first because of the way Bella was staring at me. She was so incredibly attractive.

I snapped out of my stupor and got mad. I had a scowl on my face and glared at Bella with all my might. Again my ears were filled the musical laughter.

"Alright, alright I get it. You need to stop being so alluring as well, my dear." I gave a huff and crossed my arms. Bella cleared her throat. "Now first things first." I gave her a glare as I stared Bella down. Bella just smirked motioned to my untouched plate. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry." I said.

Bella leaned forward while cocking her head to the side. She pushed her lip out and gave me perfect puppy dog eyes. No. Must resist, too cute. My stomach growled loudly, which made Bella smirk playfully.

"Fine," I growled out as I picked up for fork and stabbed a piece of chicken. Bella leaned back triumphantly. I scowled as I started to devour my salad. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

After I ate and the check was paid, annoyingly by Bella, we quickly made our way home. Quickly not by choice, but because I was extremely tired. Bella led me up the stairs towards the door. I turned around to stare into those golden orbs that seemed to shine even in the darkness.

"Goodnight Alice," said Bella.

I licked my lips as an image of her kissing me goodnight filled my head. Bella seemed to get the message as she leaned forward. Something inside me made me lean back at the last second. Bella leaned back and looked down in shame and embarrassment.

At that moment I felt awful so I grabbed both of Bella's hands in mine. "Sorry Bella, that was my fault. I wanted you to kiss me, but I think we should make a rule. No kissing until we are dating."

Bella furrowed her brows. "If we aren't dating then what are we doing?"

I put my finger to my chin in thought. "Hmmm, well I guess if you have to call it anything it would be talking."

Bella had an annoyed look on her face, yet she seemed to except it. "If that is what you want then I guess I will have to do it. I wont like it, but I will respect your wishes. So I guess this is goodnight." Bella had stuck out her hand.

I laughed at her antics. I jumped of my front steps and landed in Bella's arms for a hug. Bella was stunned at first, since she didn't react, but soon she was developing me in a hug. When I leaned back Bella was smiling from ear to ear.

"Night Bella," I said with a peck on the cheek. With that I quickly ran into my house and shut the door.

_(B.P.O.V)_

"Such a silly human," I said while shaking my head. I noticed there was a spring in my step and that goofy grin was back on my face. "This is going to be interesting."

END

**AN: Wow so where to begin. Um first off I would like to say sorry for not updating. I could go on and say I was super busy, but in all honesty I was dreading writing this chapter. It is good, but I just find it is my best. Of course everyone might think otherwise. I give a big round of applause to those who can crank out 6thousand words within 2 days, I'm just not that talented. Next, do not fear I will keep this story up, I just got a little bored thats all. Also I will agree to those of you who thought my last chapter went a little fast. But sometimes a story types itself and that is what happened. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I feel like I don't deserve them. So that's all I got to say, I will try to get the next chapter out, and sorry if there are stupid mistakes in here. I tried to get this out as fast as possible. So...**

**Ani out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bliss

**Hey I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Rewound and Revised**

_Chapter 6: Mine_

_(A.P.O.V)_

I slid down the front door and onto the floor with my legs to my chest. I just went on a date with Isabella Cullen. Not only has she turned down everyone in school, but for some reason she wants me. The thought had me smiling. It had been a long time since someone, other than my sister, had wanted me. Tears sprang to my face, tears of sadness because of my home life, and tears of supreme joy.

Instantly I jumped up and started to skip and jump through my living room. If my father could see me now, screaming and giggling like a mental patient. I skidded to a stop standing in my bedroom. Thinking of myself as a mental patient in an insane asylum sent a shiver down my spine.

Will I ever be able to act like an idiot, or will my father's idiotic idea forever scar me? No, I can't let him drag me down. With that thought in me I promised myself to be happy. I would not let my father keep me from true bliss, and Bella was my bliss.

With a sigh I plopped down onto my bed and stared up at my ceiling. A buzz from my purse sent me into a frenzied search. I found my phone and flipped it opened. My eyes were the size of saucers as I saw the twenty-five messages and four missed calls. They were all from my sister, of course, all except for one. The second to the last one was from Bella.

I began my trek through the long list of texts messages. Cynthia was freaking out about my lack of response, but frankly I didn't care. I was still to wound up from my date with Bella to hear about how daddy didn't want his eldest daughter going on a family shopping trip.

I texted back saying I was sorry for not texting sooner, and that I would explain later. Of course I instantly got one back. With a click, the text was ignored. There were only two messages left. The one that I hesitated to open was the one I saved for last.

Opening the text, I quickly read it, and I gasped at its message. It wasn't a long text, but instead short and meaningful.

_Goodnight beautiful, I will be counting the hours until we meet again. B_

That smile that split my face, and made Bella melt, was back. I felt like I was back in the olden days where poetry and sonnets were sent instead of love letters.

With a sigh I laid back in bed. My heart pounded in my chest, and I felt like it would never stop pounding. I was in love; there was no doubt about it. It frightened me to think I was in love so quickly, but I guess when it happens it happens.

Sleep hit me hard at that moment. Soon I was drifting into a peaceful slumber. Before I could succumb to sleep I managed to send a message in return.

_(B.P.O.V)_

After I parked my car I made my way to my house in a dream-like state. I entered the front door and shut it behind me. I didn't care about my family who were giving me curious looks as I slid down the door with a content sigh. I closed my eyes and thought of my night. The biggest grin was on my face instantly as I thought of my relationship with Alice. She likes me just as much as I like her. This could work. It would be hard as hell, but I would make it work.

A soft click is what startled me from my musing. I looked up to see my mother smiling behind a camera. My smile instantly slid back on my face. Again my mother clicked the camera to capture my smile. Very rarely do you find me smiling. I jumped up and ran into Esme's awaiting arms. I breathed in her sent of rich flowers and fresh soil. Today she also had that burnt tea and paint thinner smell that meant she had been oil painting.

As I pulled out of Esme's arms I looked around to see some of my family members doing their own hobbies. But at the moment they all were at a pause as they stared at me. All at once smiles broke out on their faces. I felt huge arms wrap me in a hug and lift me off the ground.

"Emmett put me down right this instant agh." I couldn't finish because my bear of a brother squeezed harder. Before he let me go he added just a little bit more pressure, then he dropped me on the floor.

I would've landed fine if a red blur hadn't tackled me to the floor. "What is this beat up on Bella day." I yelled down at Maggie who had me around my middle. Said girl giggled at me.

"We are all just so excited for you my dear." Said my mother while she helped me up. Maggie walked towards her mate Jasper, who was attempting to bring me back to my euphoric high. Instantly my goofy grin appeared on my face, though I still felt a little annoyed. I turned and glared at my big idiot of a brother. My goofy grin turned wicked.

"Only if you take it outside," came a deep voice from above. Seconds later my father appeared and crossed the room to stand next to Esme.

"Of course," I stated smoothly. Emmett stared at me wearily as I walked around him until his back was to the glass door. Edward, who must of read Carlisle's mind, had the door wide open and waiting. Like a bullet I launched myself at my brother and tackled him so hard it knocked both of us outside. Soon our wrestling match was underway.

Emmett and I were very equally matched. While he was the strongest in the house, I was more agile and could easily get out of his holds. We both didn't have any gifts that would give us an advantage, since I was only a shield.

Our wrestling match lasted way into the dawn hours. I knew we needed to end this fast, for I was growing bored. We launched ourselves away from each other, and stood at a standstill. He knew that he had to focus now. I love my brother, but he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch. I stood straight and arched a brow, hopefully egging my brother on. Of course it worked, for my brother charged me like a mad bear. When he got close enough I flipped over him, using his shoulders like springboard. When I landed behind him it only took a second for me to jump on his back and knock him down. I quickly spread my legs in a split and pinned each hand with a foot, while holding his head down with my hands.

"Come on brother tap out." Emmett shook his head stubbornly. I pushed his face deeper in the mud below. My brother started to trash about, trying to knock me off. "Emmett just tap out, take the lose." I heard him snarl something out.

"Emmett darling please just tap out," I looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway with an annoyed look on her face. My brother grumbled from under me, and soon enough my right foot was moving from Em tapping out.

I flipped off my brother with a satisfied smirk on my face. I stood in front of him, though far enough away so he couldn't form a sneak attack. He glared up at me from his position on the ground. A musical laugh erupted from me when I saw my brother's mud covered face. Rose hissed from her vantage point in the doorway, probably from his filth. I could practically feel her glare boring holes into my head.

I turned to stick my tongue out at my sister, but her smirk stopped me. "Come on Emmett, let's get you all cleaned up. I'll even join you, since you lost." Rose finished with a wink in my direction. Her satisfied smirk grew when she saw my disgusted look.

I plugged my fingers into my ears. "Eeck Rose, nobody needs to hear that." I felt Emmett push past me in his eager rush. He quickly picked up his wife and rushed her in the house. I smiled as I watched them go, but quickly the smile faded. I walked over to a boulder and sank to the forest floor.

I always put on the tough front for my family, but when it comes down to it, I was jealous. I wanted what they had so badly. Watching all my siblings gush over their mates while I sat on the sidelines, and watched with an aching heart just sucked. Jasper was the only one who knew about my loneliness, while the others knew something was amiss with me.

"If you think any harder you will explode." Came a male's voice.

"And how on earth would you know what I'm thinking about Edward?" I heard him chuckle at me. In a matter of seconds he was sitting beside me.

"Tell me what you are thinking about?" He whispered while he put a comforting arm around me. This was Edward's favorite question. It infuriated him to no end to not be able to read my mind. In truth I was mad at my brother for the way he acted, but I still love him dearly.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things. Like how attached I am to Alice already, and how hard this is going to be for me. Also how rude and uncaring you are towards the whole deal." I ended with a harsh tone, letting him know I was still mad at him.

"Ah," said Edward followed by a brief pause. "I did say this was going to difficult." I shot him a glare in which he held up a finger signaling me to wait. "I did say this and it was uncaring of me. I should have considered your feelings in the matter first."

"You had a talk with Carlisle didn't you." I stated plainly.

Edward huffed, "I did not. I came to this conclusion all by myself thank you very much. Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" He waited for me to answer, which I did by laying my head on his shoulder. "Now you are right that this is going to be hard, and as an apology I want to provide my services. It might help having a mind reader tell you what Ms Brandon is thinking."

"Thank you Ed," I whispered.

"No problem sis. I should have realized how awful I was treating you. It just worried me to no end, and Rose too, that you being involved with a human would hurt you. I don't want you killing a human, especially one that you love. It would break you so badly."

Edward chuckled, to which I glanced up at him. He smiled down at me. "I was thinking of your first statement. At how attached you are to Alice. I don't need Jasper's gift to know that you are far more than 'attached.' You love her and it scares you to death. I should know since that is how I used to think of Tanya. I knew her a long time before we mated, and at the time I was uninterested. But she was, and she showed it. She pursued me for years, trying to get me to realize that we were meant to be together. I was an idiot back then. In truth I did love her, so much in fact that it scared me. Finally I succumb to these feelings and I have never been happier."

Edward got off the boulder and stared at me with his hand out like a gentleman. I took his hand and hopped off my seat. Edward began to lead us back to the house. "In time you will come to realize how important Alice is to you, and when that happens all fear will vanish." Edward finished with one of his trademark-crooked grins.

Edward gave me a hug that I gladly returned, all the while the son rose. A ray of sunshine escaped the clouds and hit his pale face. Instantly his face lit up like a diamond, displaying every color proudly.

"Your not hitting on my man, are you?" Both Edward and I looked over to see Tanya with a raise eyebrow as she eyed our hands, which were still together.

I quickly release Edward's hand. "Ew gross Tanya, why would you think that." I quickly darted past Tanya and was inside the house in a heartbeat.

"It never stopped you before." I heard Tanya snickered.

I whirled around quickly and stared daggers at her. "That was one time and if I recall your precious mate was the one making the moves first."

Tanya just shrugged and moved to stand beside Edward. "Whatever, I don't care because he is mine now. But you know Bella, if you ever want to have a threesome I..."

"STOP right there. Don't you dare finish that statement." I turned around with my hands over my ears while making gagging noises. Even with my hands over my ears I could hear Tanya, and a few others, snicker at me.

Tanya and Edward quickly left after that, probably going to hunt. I scanned the room for something to do myself. Maggie and Irina were playing a video game, which I knew from past experiences that it would lead to a wrestling match. Jasper and Laurent were towards the corner playing what looked like to be a very intense game of chess. My brother Garrett was stretched out across one of the many white couches with his head in his wife's lap. Both had their attention on the video game.

I made my way over to the couch to sit down where Garrett's feet were. As I passed Garrett he lifted his legs up so that I could sit down. When I was comfortably seated he laid his legs back down on my lap. I leaned my head back and enjoyed the sounds of my family around me. Yes I was secretly alone, but times like these made the pain go away.

A vibration came from my pocket that almost startled me. I reached into my jeans and fished out my phone. I had a new text message that left me frowning. Who could send me a text? The only people who send me texts were my family, and everyone was within speaking distance. I flipped open my phone and gasp when I saw that the text was from Alice.

_Good morning beautiful. A_

A big smile spread across my face that threatened to split my face. I sneaked a look at my siblings to see them all engrossed in their activities. One sibling in particular caught my attention, and our eyes met. Jasper was staring at me with that knowing look. There was a smile playing at the corner of his lips. I focused on the happy feeling of being in love, and watched as my brother stood straighter and his smile came in full bloom.

With a satisfied smirk I turned back to my text. _Good morning to you to gorgeous. B_

Again that feeling of happiness overwhelmed me. I couldn't wait for another text to come in. In fact only a second went by and I was starting to get impatient. I started to bight my lip and tap my foot.

The vibration only made it halfway before I had flipped my phone open.

_Haha, thank you for calling me gorgeous. Your not to bad looking yourself ;) sooo what are you doing today?_

I bit my lip in thought. In all honesty I had nothing to do, and if I did I would drop all plans if Alice asked me to do something. It only took a moment for me to figure out to just tell her the truth.

_I am probably going to do nothing, why would you like to hangout?_

The text I got back made me just a bit angry. _You don't know how hard it is for me to say no, but I need to. It would be so hard for me to take things slow, so no we should hangout at a later date. Sorry :,(_

I gave a growl of frustration. At that moment I noticed that everything was quiet. I looked up to see every single one of my siblings standing around the back of the couch. Even Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Tanya were there. They were all peering down at my cell phone, which rested in both my hands. I furrowed my brows in thought. I guess since I was so absorbed in Alice's texts that I didn't notice everyone around me.

Esme and Carman came walking into the living room. Without a sideways glance both women went towards the spiral staircase.

"Leave your sister alone," she said over her shoulder before disappearing up on the second floor. All of my siblings moved away quicker than lightening, and I couldn't help but to laugh. Maggie came and plopped down beside me. I gave her a pointed look stare before texting back. I understand was all I replied back.

I gave Maggie my full attention, though it was hard since all I wanted to do was talk to Alice.

Maggie got a wicked grin on her face. She indicated to my cell phone with her head. "You know that any kind of smiley face is a sign of text message flirting." I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch. "So when are you going to let me meet Alice?"

I cocked an eyebrow at my younger sister. "Why do you want to meet her?" I asked. Maggie just shrugged her shoulders. Jasper snickered from his seat at the chess table. I turned to look at him with a questionable look. "Know something I don't know?"

Jasper flashed me his trademark-charming smile. "Well it's just that Maggie wants to meet Alice because Maggie is taller than her."

I threw my head back and laughed as Maggie growled at Jasper and me. Oh no, Maggie wanted to meet Alice because Alice was shorter? Oh that was too good. I glanced at my red headed sister who was pouting rather dramatically.

She saw me looking at her and stuck her tongue out before leaving the couch with a huff. My siblings all snickered while I let out a full-blown laugh. Jasper politely excused himself from the chess match to go follow his mate upstairs.

Laurent caught my eye and made a motion for me to follow. My brother led me outside and towards his home. I fell in step beside him. I knew that my brother wanted to go for a drive. We had this deep connection that the only person who could match it was Irina, Laurent's mate. Speaking of her, I hadn't the slightest clue as to where she was.

"She is with Eleazar in his office." Said Laurent in that wonderful French accent.

"Ah I see. So no other sibling would suffice for a scenic drive?" I asked with a teasing tone.

Laurent stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at me. "Would you rather not go ma soeur?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my brother by the arm and started the walk to our "second" house.

Our second house was smaller than the one I both just came from, but that was because more people live there. Technically the house where my room resides is considered the Cullen house. Where the one we were headed to now is the Denali house.

Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Laurent, Irina, Tanya, and Edward all live there. Technically Edward's bedroom is at the Cullen house, and Tanya's bedroom is at the Denali house. They enjoyed having a variety of places they liked to have sex at, or at least that is what Emmett says.

We made it to the house, but didn't go inside. Instead we headed for the door at the side of the house that led to the garage. Laurent absent-mindedly flicked the light switch on.

I noticed that he dug into his pocket and produced a set of keys. Of course those keys belonged to a nice orange dodge challenger, one of the newer cars that the family owned. I bounded beside the car and waited for the French vampire to unlock my door.

A soft click signaled that the door was now unlocked. I opened the door without a sound as the door opened smoothly on its hinges. I sat down in the seat, and took a moment to enjoy the soft leather. Laurent was inside and had the car running within seconds.

In another minute we were off and running across the roads. The Challenger's rumbling engine sending me into a state of peace. I love driving, or just being in a car in general. Laurent also shared this passion. Driving together was our escape.

Laurent slipped in a CD into his stereo. It was Zazie, a French band that he knew was my favorite. Although I was enjoying the music with my brother, I knew something was bothering him.

"So brother, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I kept my eyes straight ahead. My brother sighed. He took a moment to answer, and I knew that this was serious business we were about to discuss.

"I got a phone call from James." A loud hiss filled the car, and it took me a moment to realize it was from me. All I could see was red. Rage filled me to the point of shaking.

James was the worst vampire I have ever met. Him and his mate plagued the earth, searching for their next meal, their next game. I got the pleasure of meeting both when I was around forty years old. This was also when Laurent joined the family.

Laurent was the third member of James's little nomad group. James and Victoria had a game where they liked to find simple humans and made them play a game of cat and mouse. James loved the game of the hunt. The screaming of humans as they begged for their lives. Victoria loved to torture her victims, and her beauty was perfect for luring in unsuspecting prey. They are perfect for each other.

Laurent also loved the thrill of the hunt, but he soon grew bored and disgusted by the extent that James went to for his fun. My family found them by accident. For some reason Victoria was fascinated by me. I was depressed at the moment from the lack of a mate, and Victoria was there.

At the time I didn't know James was her mate. She tricked me and mentally scarred me. She used me for her own sick pleasure. Laurent took this as the last straw and left them. He said that for some reason seeing me hurt like I was changed his life.

I turned to my brother who was looking at me with worried, pain filled eyes. "What did they want," I spoke out through clenched teeth. My brother hesitated, and I could stand for that. "Tell me," I hissed.

"Only if you calm down." I turned back to stare at the road, taking a shaky breath. I forced myself to calm down. I swallowed, forcing my rage down. My brother saw this and continued. "They wish to see me, for old time sakes. And before you freak out I said no, but."

"But what?" I whispered out, already knowing the answer.

Laurent stopped the car on the side of the road. We were somewhere in the country, giant pine trees toward over us from both sides. "They are already here." I clenched my fist, but stayed motionless. "They are in Seattle though, they know not to come to Forks. Bella I don't know how they found me."

I couldn't sit in the car anymore. I threw open the door and practically flew out of the car. My feet barely hit the forest floor as I ran to clear my head. Footfalls came up behind me, and soon Laurent's strong arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned around in his arms and let my big brother hold me.

All the memories of what Victoria did to me came flooding back into my mind. I hated her and wished her dead. Tears that would never fall fogged up my vision.

"When will they be here?" I choked out.

I heard my brother give a sigh, his sweet breath ruffling my hair slightly. "I don't know. Sometime this week is all they said. And Bella, there's more."

I groaned into my brother's shirt. "What else could they possibly want?"

"You." That simple statement sent shivers down my spine. Why would Victoria want me?

Of course my thought process went straight for Victoria. James may look like the leader, but Victoria in fact was the operator behind the curtain. Victoria that vixen, with her wavy red locks, and her luscious red lips. No, no, no, NO. Stop it Bella; don't think of her like that. You are not the same lonely desperate girl anymore; you have Alice.

I gasped loudly, which startled Laurent. "Alice," I whispered out. Laurent's golden eyes grew wide, but soon he composed himself. I had to protect Alice. If James and Victoria even think about killing my mate, they would pay.

A loud growl came from deep within my chest. I could bet that my eyes were a now deep onyx. Small cracks appeared on my palms where my nails were digging into my hands.

"Bella," I didn't answer for I was shaking with rage. Bella was gone, the monster within me was out and ready to kill. The monster recognized Alice as my mate and wanted to kill any threat.

Large hands came and cupped my face, forcing me to look up. Golden eyes stared me down. "Bella, come back to me." I couldn't respond. My breath came out in shaky rasps. Laurent tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. That sparked something within my head.

Laurent was the only one I would allow to be that close to me. Being a Frenchman he was used to being that close to people. I blinked rapidly, trying to compose myself. "Petite soeur, little sister, please calm down." That did it. I gasped for air, bringing in clean fresh air, and Laurent's scent.

I collapsed onto my knees, with Laurent right there with me. It had been many years since I lost my control like that. Carlisle said that my instincts would be hard to fight, but this was ridiculous. Carlisle.

My head snapped up, and I face Laurent. "Carlisle. We need to talk to Carlisle." I bolted upwards, Laurent following me. We made eye contact, a silent decision, and took off towards the car.

My instincts were screaming for me to find Alice. I knew something awful was about to happen. The instinct to protect and love Alice was getting stronger each day. If me going completely crazy wasn't an indicator that I was in love, then I don't know what is.

_**(A.P.O.V)**_

My phone buzzed beside my head, causing me to wake up. I realized that I was gasping for breath. I sat up in bed in ran my head through my hair. "Gah," My whole head was damp.

I blink several times trying to register what happened. I was drenched in sweat, I woke up gasping for breath, and I felt extremely tired. "Fucking vision dreams," I hissed out. I rubbed my eyes in irritation.

A ruff knocking came my door. "What," I snapped out.

The door opened and in came my sister. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Wow, who peed in your wheaties?"

I glared my sister down. "I just woke up, darling sister. I haven't had time to eat my pissed on wheaties."

Cynthia threw her hands up in defense. "Hey now no need to snap, I was just trying to tell say you look like crap." I didn't answer her but instead glared harder. Cynthia just smiled innocently. "Well anyway I just wanted to let you know that a friend is picking me up for school, so you don't have to worry bout lugging me around. In fact you can hangout with your girlfriend after school."

My sister ran out of the room chuckling after I threw a pillow at her. It would've been my lamp, if I could've reached it faster. I glanced over at my clock to see that I had an hour and a half till school. Again I groaned. Why did I have to wake up so early?

I remembered that I had a text message. I knew who it was without even seeing my phone. My bad mood lifted slightly when I saw Bella's name on the screen.

_Good morning Alice B_

Closing my eyes I tried to think of what Bella was doing right now. Saturday Bella called me sounding distressed. I poked and prodded until she finally caved. Some friends of the family are coming for a visit, and Bella absolutely hated them.

"_I just need to hear you voice, it calms me."_ A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips at that memory. My heart swooned when Bella said those words; even when they were said with a stress filled tone. I've never felt so needed before.

Fore twelve hours Bella and I talked. Not once did we pause, and if there was silence, it was peaceful. We were acting like school children, which I was fine with since I act that way most of the time anyway.

Sunday morning Bella let me sleep in, but it was like she was watching me, for she knew when I got up. For most of the day we texted, and I called her when my family got home. I let it slip that I didn't want to speak to them, therefore I'm pretty sure Bella knows something is up.

I hopped out of bed and headed for the shower. Since I was graceful enough I could text and walk at the same time. _Good morning to you too A_

I had just gotten the rest of my clothes off when my phone buzzed again. I grabbed the phone quickly, my heart pounding with excitement. A realization hit me when I realized that no matter what it was, if it involved Belle, my heart would beat quickly.

_How is your morning so far? B_

I frowned at that question. Bella always knew what to ask, it was as if she was a mind reader or something.

_Horrible. I slept like crap and to top it all off, my sister has to come in and push my buttons further. A_

I set my phone down and was about to jump in the shower, when my reflection caught my eye. I only glanced at it but it was enough to get my mind wondering. I wonder if Bella knew I was texting her naked?

No, no, no, no, no. Don't think like that. If I start thinking like this now I will have random fantasies about her.

I had to clear my head so I jumped in the shower, and turned on the hot water. It wasn't extremely hot, but it was warmer than what was healthy. I let the water relax my tense body, and wash away my worries. For I was curious as to what my bad dream was about.

It didn't take me long to take a shower and get dried. I wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my cell, which of course, had a text from Bella.

_Uh oh, what did she do now?_

_All she wanted was to tell me her friends were picking her up. She didn't have to tell me a look like crap._

I put my phone down and quickly picked out an outfit. I felt like being a little less fancy so I grabbed a black long sleeve shirt that had a hood, a hot pink t-shirt, and some light jeans. To top it off I grabbed a pair of old black Chuck Taylors.

My phone buzzed while I was on the bed putting my shoes on. _Well since your sister isn't riding with you, then do want to ride with me?_ My eyes bugged out of my head and my heart skipped a beat.

A chance to be with Bella again in that beautiful car sounded to good to be true. Of course we would both have to behave ourselves, but this time would be different. We knew each other better, and I didn't have a mild concussion. I quickly texted back a yes.

With a squeal I jumped off my bed and ran into my bathroom. I quickly applied a little bit of makeup and spiked my hair more than usual. This time I picked up my phone before it had a chance to vibrate.

_I'll pick you up in about ten minutes._

I looked down at myself. I was completely dressed, and ready to go. What was there to do that could bide my time long for ten minutes? After a few minutes of thinking I concluded that there was in fact nothing.

Chewing my lip while I paced my room, I thought of what I really wanted to say to Bella. Taking a deep breath I sent the text.

_How about sooner than that? Only if you want to of course._

It only took a second for Bella to text back. I jumped up and down gleefully around my room. _I'll be there in three minutes._ Three minutest was something I could take.

I quickly grabbed my school bag, and was out into the living room in seconds. My sister there eating cereal and watching TV. She looked at me curiously as I skipped to the door.

"Have a good day honey." I gasped and skidded to a stop at the door. I looked up to see my mother smiling at me from her position behind the kitchen counter. Her smile faded and she looked down embarrassingly after my shocked stare didn't waver.

It hit me that my father wasn't around. My mother would never openly show her affection when dad was in the area. At that moment I wanted to run and hug my mother, telling her how much I loved her. Only I stayed rooted to the spot, never saying anything in return.

A horn honked signaling that Bella was in my circle drive. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cynthia crane her neck so she could see who was outside. Before my sister could say anything I flung the door open. Even with my quick maneuvering, I could still hear Cynthia gasp when she saw the bright red Ferrari that belonged to only one person.

Said girl was leaning against her car with a happy smile on her face. I could practically feel my sister's gaze on me, so I decided to give her a show. When I got close I jumped into Bella, who reacted by opening her arms.

Bella pulled me fully into the hug by practically picking me up. Being in Bella's arms felt like coming home at last. I felt Bella bury her nose in my hair and give a long, content sigh. I couldn't help the loving sigh that escaped from me.

When we parted we both stared loving into each other's eyes. To those watching we would look like lovers of a few years. It felt like we were lovers. There was a huge goofy grin on Bella's pale face that reached her eyes, and seemed to make the golden yellow color grow brighter.

"Hello Alice," whispered Bella. My heart soared at hearing her wonderful silver bell-like voice.

Bella's goofy grin seemed contagious, because I felt like my face would split with the huge grin I had. "Hello Bella," I whispered back.

Again that urge to just lean forward and kiss her was there. Bella's eyes traveled down to my lips briefly before she caught herself and adverted her eyes. Bella stared behind me for moment before cocking her head, and furrowing her brows.

"Is your sister alright?" Bella asked.

I was utterly confused so I turned around and looked where Bella was looking. It wasn't hard to see what Bella question. Cynthia was staring at us from the living room window. Her face was so close to the glass that her nose was mashed in at an odd angle.

I turned back around and put a hand on my face in embarrassment. Bella chuckled while her cold hands peeled my hand away from my face.

"Don't hide that cute face of yours, even if you're embarrassed. Your face is to beautiful to be hiding from the world, especially me." That was the most charming thing I've ever heard. Again my face caught a full blush. Instead of covering my face, though, I hid my face by staring at the ground.

"Ah uh, what did I just say." Again Bella's cold fingers found my face, and very gently she directed my face up to look at her. Her golden eyes were sparkling, and I found myself getting lost in them. "Much better," said Bella with a triumphant smirk.

Why did this girl turn me to mush just by looking at me? Boy, did I have it bad. I noticed that her golden eyes traveled down my body. Bella's found their way back to my face as she gave me a curious look.

"What?" I asked a little to panicky.

Bella chuckled at my expression. "It's nothing really, just you look different."

Ah, she meant my attire. I merely shrugged my shoulders. "What you don't like?"

Yellow eyes were just rolled at me. "Of course I like it, it's the way I dress. Only I'm just so used to you wearing nicer clothes. But don't get me wrong, seeing you in this dressed down fashion looks good on you too."

I smiled at her comment. "Well thanks, and you look fabulous also." And indeed she did for she had a grey sweater with designer jeans, and a pair of furred grey boots.

Bella shifted and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah well Rosalie was getting pissy because of my t-shirt and jeans ensemble."

"Well it's good to dress up every now and then." Bella smiled down at me happily. We stood there for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Of course school would ruin my moment.

"So it's probably time we should head out." Bella saw my hurt look that I couldn't stop from forming on my face. "Not that I don't like your company, it's just that your sister staring is freaking my out just a little." Bella ended with a sheepish smile.

I mouthed the word oh, so Cynthia is still eaves dropping. Bella nodded and turned away from me, and opened the car door. A small blush tinted my cheeks as I sat down. In seconds Bella was in the driver's seat and revving the engine. Like a gun went of Bella jumped the gas and took off down the road to our school.

The whole time a grin was plastered on my face. Today was going to be a good day.

**So another chapter for everyone. Love all of you guys who are sticking with me and my slow writing pace. I actually had this chapter done, but my home comp wasn't hooked up so I couldn't post; cuz my mac wont let me post. Anyone got a solution for that? So I usually keep it 6000 words, but gave you a bit more for the wait. Some good stuff is going to happen soon, but until then.**

**Ani**


	7. Chapter 7: Helping

**Hey I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Rewound and Revised**

_Chapter 7: Helping_

_(B.P.O.V)_

I eased into the parking lot of my damned school. A week before I would be dreading coming to a school I hated, but lately I had something else to concentrate on, Alice. It had been a week since our date, and so far this past week was heaven. Today was Friday, which meant that I would get to hangout with Alice all weekend. I used to make fun of my family members for going on dates, finding them trivial and useless. But now I see that they are completely opposite.

I had stayed by Alice's side at all times. I could never leave it with the threat of Victoria and James in the vicinity. I caught their scent only once, and it was close to town no less. My nerves were on high alert that day. My family had to skip school because of the sun that threatened to peek through the clouds. We took the opportunity to search for James and Victoria, who eluded us throughout the day. They wanted me and would only be seen by me. I was going crazy with worry over Alice's life.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard that o-so-familiar purr of one beautiful yellow Porsche Turbo. I love the fact that the girl I love has such a hot car. I teased Alice once by saying I think I liked her car, not her. I earned a smack to the arm for that one. In a normal circumstance that would be funny, but I'm not normal. Alice could've broken her hand if she applied more force. From now on I made sure I wasn't within hitting distance when I teased her.

Alice floated into her now designated parking spot. There weren't real designated spots, but to the kids there were. The kids made sure to leave a space between any Cullen or Denali car, for fear or something; though that something was beyond my imagination. So out of common courtesy, my family and I took the spots at the end so only one space was wasted. Now Alice took up that space. Though the kids didn't know what to do when Alice parked there. For a few days they left a space open beside her, but that all stopped when Angela Weber parked next to Alice.

Alice parked her car and quickly jumped out to greet me. Her type of greetings tended to be on the overly hyper side. I noticed that Alice wasn't overly dressed today. Keeping things simple by wearing a black blouse, light jeans, and black flats. I had only a second to take in her body when a flying Alice landed in my arms.

"Good morning," she squeaked as she gave me a hug.

"Good morning to you," I chuckled out while I returned her feet to the ground. I hugged her back, though keeping my strength in check.

I glanced up to see a groggy Cynthia getting out of the car. "Good morning Cynthia," I said sweetly. Said sister shot me a dirty look before slowly making her way to the school; probably to sleep until more people showed up.

That was one thing Alice and I did. We got to school super early so we could hangout. I was dragging my family with me super early, since we wouldn't leave the house until 5 minutes till class started. That all ended pretty quickly, so I came by myself. Same with Alice and Cynthia, though today it seemed miss popular couldn't get a ride to school.

"So how did you sleep?" asked Alice. I shook my head at my human's antics. She always asked me silly questions like that. "What?" she whined out.

I shook my head again. "Nothing, just nothing. And to answer you question, I slept like the dead."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "You always say that."

I couldn't help but to smirk at her. "That's because it's always true. Now how about you, did you sleep well?" I asked because it was the polite thing to do, but I know for a fact she didn't sleep well at all.

Ever since our date I took it upon myself to watch her every night. With the threat of James and Victoria in the area I became more protective. Mostly I would just stand outside the window, but a couple of times I went in and sat by her bed. It was fascinating watching her sleep. Seeing how she would give a content sigh followed by a smile for no reason. But last night she tossed and turned, and a frown was on her face for the whole night.

Alice just shrugged, "I slept alright." I gave a deflated sigh at her response. Alice caught this and gave a worried stare. "What?"

My eyes gazed into hers, seeing how glassy they look from lack of sleep. "I know you are lying to me. Your eyes are glassy and you have shadows under your eyes."

Alice just scoffed at me. "I slept just fi…" She couldn't finish because a huge yawn hit her. I wanted to shout ahhh at how cute my mate looked, but there were more pressing matters.

Grey eyes stared up at my sheepishly. "Maybe I didn't get the best nights sleep."

I held her gaze with my gentle golden eyes. I took a risk by sweeping a lock of raven hair away from her face. "What did you dream about?" I asked softly. My cold hand didn't faze her as Alice leaned into my touch.

"Monsters," Alice whispered. My vampire charm was having a strong affect on Alice, something I wasn't sure I liked. I slowly drew my hand away and wound it with hers. I wanted to charm her without the aid of the monster within me to fog up her brain.

"Monsters?" I said with an arched eyebrow. On the outside I looked calm, but on the inside I was freaking out. Alice was having dreams about monsters, and those monsters were my family and I.

Alice hesitated a moment, her eyes drifting off somewhere else. In those seconds before she answered I knew something was wrong. Shit. She knows something isn't right about me, and it would be a matter of time before she pieced all of my abnormalities together.

"Yeah, monsters. They had bright glowing red eyes that seemed to burn into my soul. They were chasing after me and at the end of the dream I always fell. What's wrong Bella?"

My eyes snapped back to look Alice in those piecing grey eyes. I made sure my features were calm looking, so why did she question me. Those damn grey eyes of her always seem to see right into me. "It's nothing, just thinking." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Alice gave a soft smile that reached her eyes. Her hands came up to cup my face and keep my gaze on her. "Stop thinking so much or your head will explode. Now, you need to share with me, we are after all trying to get to know each other."

Oh Alice, if only I could share everything with you, but if I did you would run away for sure. I casted my eyes downward with a sigh, but her thumbs began to caress me face, coaxing me to look back up. "What are you afraid of," she asked in a whisper.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me as I leaned against my car. A few kids that lingered in the parking lot were staring at our interactions, but I could care less about them. "I'm afraid of loosing you." It was the truth because for some odd reason I couldn't lie to the pixie like girl in front of me.

Alice's eyes softened and she looked at me sadly. "Oh silly Bella, you can never loose me. Unless of course you killed hundreds of people them maybe, but other than that nope I'll stay."

I literally had to bite my lip and focus on schooling my feature when she said that. Little did she know I had killed, not hundreds, but many. I had killed eighty-four people in my lifetime. Most of them came from my newborn stage, but the other half came from slip-ups that I regretted the most. If Alice ever became eighty-five I would kill myself.

I heaved a huge sigh and pulled Alice into a tight hug, though not to the point where I would crush her. I shamelessly buried my head in her shoulder. I felt her arms wrap around me and her head lay genteelly against mine. Her warmth spread through me life a fire.

Alice fore her part started making shushing noises while she stroked my hair. If I could I would stay in this embrace forever, but that dream was crushed when the roar of an engine came within hearing distance.

I put my head up and leaned back, but not far enough as to where I wouldn't still be in Alice's arms. Kate and her loud as Mustang came thundering into the parking lot, not far behind her was Emmett and his Jeep. Both smoothly entered the two spaces next to me.

Emmett let out a loud wolf whistle when he had all but jumped out of his Jeep. I heaved a sigh and lowered my head in embarrassment. Alice laughed while ruffling my hair. When I went to stop her she jumped out of my arms with a playful smile that lit up her eyes. I shook my head at her nonsense.

I watched as my family started to filter out of the cars. Jasper and Maggie were the first to walk past us. Jasper gave a nod of the head, while Maggie graced Alice with an energetic wave and a huge smile. I chuckled at my younger sister's antics. The others walked past quickly, I assumed to give Alice and I some more privacy. Although if my family was here that meant school was about to start.

As if she read my mind Alice went to grab her backpack from her car. I also grabbed mine and slung it over my shoulders. My hand instantly went to Alice's who accepted it. This was a big leap since we only seemed like friends to the public. Well weird friends who hugged a lot. Me holding her hand didn't seem to offend her, which was a blessing to me. I looked up towards our damn school that seemed to always keep me from my Alice time.

"You think today at lunch that I could sit with your family. I mean I would like to meet them sometime soon." I looked down at Alice in shock. I hadn't the slightest idea that she wanted to meet my siblings.

Would my family be okay with her their? I wanted to say yes of course, but I had to think of my family first. Alice's cheeks reddened in embarrassment after I hesitated to answer quickly. My face softened at this.

I quickly spoke before she could utter an apology that I knew was coming. "It's not that I don't want you to meet them, I just have to ask them first. My family doesn't like to socialize very much. It's not that we hate other people; just other people seem to hate us."

Alice seemed to ponder this before nodding her head in agreement. "Okay I guess I will agree with that." I smiled down at her as we entered the building. My first class was right near the front doors of the school, so Alice and I always part here.

"I guess I will see you at lunch," said Alice in a chipper voice. She turned to leave, but I held onto her hand and pulled her back into a warm hug. I didn't care what she thought of me as I buried my nose in her spiky hair. Her sugary sweet scent filled my entire being. As for Alice, her breath was hot on my neck, and I could tell she was taking in my scent as well.

She pulled back and dashed down the hallway before I could pull her back, or before she could come back to me. I couldn't help but to let my gaze travel down Alice's small form. I couldn't stop my eyes lingering on a certain part of her body.

"Now, now, no need to get all hyped and horny at school," whispered a seductive voice in my ear.

I couldn't help a smile to form across my face. "Kate, you know it is rude to spy on others." I said while turning to face my sister. Kate's mischievous grin greeted me when I had faced her.

Kate was about to say something when she stopped, mouth open. Her eyes were focused behind me, which caused me to turn. Our teacher was swiftly walking towards us. I could hear her heels clicking on the hard linoleum floor.

Mrs. Goff was making her way quickly to her classroom. Her eyes looked up to meet mine. The smile on my face wasn't forced. Mrs. Goff was a teacher that my family loved, especially since she taught history. She recognized that we were geniuses in our own right, and that we never gave a reason for the teachers to hate us. Since she respected us, we respected her. And since she respected us so much, she let us do pretty much what we wanted.

"You can't escape now girls, I already saw you." Mrs. Goff casted glances to both of us as she went inside the room.

Kate and I both chuckled loudly right as the bell rang. Kate shrugged her shoulders as we both followed Mrs. Goff. "Well I guess we could grace you with our presence." Said Kate in a nonchalant voice. Mrs. Goff scoffed at us over her shoulder.

We made our way to our seats while Mrs. Goff prepared for today's lesson. My seat was in the very far back corner on the right hand side of the room. Kate was directly to my right, while Edward sat in front of me, and Jasper sat in front of Kate. It was extremely rare for so many of my family members to be in one class. We suspected that the system made a mistake.

Mrs. Goff started the day by talking about the Civil War. I heard Jasper snicker at his seat. Jasper was once part of the Civil War, a Major actually, way back when he was a human.

I ignored the class, and let my mind travel to a more important matter. Uneasiness gripped me when I thought of Alice meeting my family. It wasn't that I didn't trust them; on the contrary, I trusted them with my life. It was those damn instinct that made me uneasy. My protective side was screaming at me to not allow it. It seemed like I would be sending a gazelle into a den full of starved lions.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Stop thinking like that. This is your family, not some bloodthirsty killers.

"Bella what's wrong, why are you so stressed?" Whispered my all-knowing empath of a brother. It was always easy for us to talk in class. We could speak quick enough and soft enough where no human could hear us.

I heaved another sigh; "Alice wants to come join us for lunch." I half expected my family to hiss at me or start yelling in a hushed tone. Instead they surprised me by chuckling softly.

"It's about damn time," said Kate a little to loud for a few students looked up. I shot them a glare, which they quickly turned back around. After that intrusion I turned my attention back to my siblings.

I gave Kate a shocked stare. "What," she hissed at me.

I looked down at my desk in shame. "Well I just thought that you guys would be mad."

Edward and Kate chuckled. Edward turned his head to look at me. "I believe that if you didn't introduce her soon Maggie and Emmett would take action." Jasper snorted at Ed's comment.

My smile was back on my face when I thought of my short firecracker of a sister. Maggie was indeed anxious to meet Alice. I believe the two would get along famously in my opinion. Maggie had been talking my ear off about Alice and how they would become the best of friends.

"How could you think that?" My head snapped up to see Edward and Jasper glaring at each other. Edward was the one who hissed out the question to Jasper.

"How could he think what?" I asked angrily. Jasper looked at me then looked at our brother with a pleading look. "Ed, tell me."

Edward held Jasper's gaze when he answered me. "Jasper thinks the reason you are so hesitant about Alice meeting us is because of him." I turned and looked at Jasper with my mouth open in shock.

I loved Jasper to pieces, every sibling did. He is the definition of a gentleman, with his southern drawl that he tries so desperately to hide. Jasper was a special case when it came to humans. Jasper was one hundred and sixty-three years old, and he has the worse control in the family. He could control any human's emotion, but he could not control his thirst for blood.

"Oh Jasper, you know if it ever came down to it I would trust Alice's life with you. I'm just nervous in general. In fact I need you more than ever. Your gift would be a big help." I ended with a soft smile that seemed to ease my southern brother.

Kate snorted and waved a hand at my remark. "I doubt that Alice would need to calm down. The girl is so outgoing I bet she wont be nervous at all."

I furrowed my brows and looked down at my desk. "I was talking about me needing Jasper's gift."

My three siblings couldn't contain their laughter. Mrs. Goff had to actually yell at them, which she did with a gleam in her eye.

Even though my family was poking fun at me, and I had to put on the tough front, I have never been so happy.

_**(A.P.O.V)**_

I have been a nervous wreck all day. Poor Eric has tried everything to comfort me, but I just couldn't get calm. I wanted nothing more than to know if I was going to meet Bella's family today or not.

The past week Bella has been sitting at my table. I thought Jessica was going to choke on a french fry when Bella sat down next to me. I had to turn and bury my head in Bella's shoulder so that no one would see me laugh. Even Bella, whose facial features have always been placid, had to turn her head so that no one saw her laughing.

Of course when Jessica recovered she began the bombardment of questions geared towards Bella. Bella being the good sport that she is answered all that she could. I could tell that she hated Jessica, and she only stayed so that she could be near me. That small task made me realize how much Bella cared for me.

I practically ran to the lunchroom after the bell rang. I didn't even bother going to my locker. When I rounded the corner to the lunchroom my heart fell. Bella was not standing their waiting for me by the lunchroom. A long sigh escaped my lips and I scuffed my shoe against the tile floor.

"What's wrong Alice?" asked the most beautiful voice in the whole world.

"Bella," I yelled as I threw my arms around Bella. Said girl chuckled and gave me the breathtaking smile. "Nothing is the matter now."

"Glad I could be of some service beautiful." A bright blush tinted me cheeks. It never fails for Bella to flirt with me. I could tell that she really wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but I was still uneasy about it. I mean I haven't even met her family.

The thought of meeting Bella's family sent butterflies to freak out in my stomach. My hunger suddenly left me as uneasiness settled in.

"Come on, don't want to keep my family waiting," Bella said softly. Tingles spread across me as Bella gently placed her hand on my lower back. We walked into the cafeteria and as usual everyone stopped and stared. Thank goodness everyone stared less and less everyday. Though it still was a little unnerving having everyone talk about me.

Bella was leading me to the lunch line like always, but I stopped her. I was given a confused look for my sudden stop. I just shook my head and started walking towards the Cullen/Denali table.

A hush fell across the cafeteria as others noticed me making my way over to the "forbidden" table. Said occupants of that table, since they were all their except Bella, looked up. I noticed the bigger man Emmett, and the red headed girl Maggie had warm smiles. The others had mixed looks.

Bella was instantly beside me when I reached the table. Like always she scooted my chair out and back in when I had finally sat down. At that moment I felt more nervous then I have ever felt in my life. Telling my parents I had the ability to see the future was nothing compared to this moment in time.

There was a horrible awkward silence at the table as everyone waited for someone to break the ice. To my astonishment it wasn't Bella but Maggie. Her arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. Only it would've been warm if her skin were not ice cold. Just like Bella's.

"Hi I'm Maggie," giggled the girl in my ear. She let go of me and leaned back into her boyfriend. There was a child like smile that lit up her whole face. It was a contagious smile for I couldn't help but to smile back.

My eyes flashed up to Maggie's boyfriend Jasper. All at once the butterflies in my stomach stopped fluttering. I felt calm and an extremely happy take hold of my being. Jasper must have seen my newfound relaxation because he gave me a brilliant smile.

With a nod of his head, Jasper introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Alice. I'm Jasper, and don't let my love scare you. She can get a bit excited." With that Maggie elbowed Jasper in the side.

Everyone at the table laughed, including me. Maggie crossed her arms and pouted. Jasper chuckled and held Maggie closer to his chest. I felt a tinge of jealousy. I wished Bella would hold me like that, but we promised to take it slow.

"I'm Emmett." I almost jumped when Emmett's booming voice broke my thoughts. Emmett was lounging in his seat with one arm around Rosalie and the other in his lap. He had a cocky boyish smile on his face that promised mischief. Something told me that I had a prankster on my hands, and should watch myself.

My eyes met Rosalie's, for she was next in line to introduce herself. Rose didn't flinch, but crossed her legs and stared me down. "I'm Rose," she said with little emotion in her voice. I heard a tsk beside me and looked to see Bella staring Rose down.

My hand reached out and squeezed Bella's leg. Said girl looked startled at my intrusion, but quickly relaxed into my touch. Her cold hand came to rest on mine while her fingers tucked under my palm.

Someone cleared his or her throat, and my attention quickly turned to Edward. "I'm Edward and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Bella has been talking nonstop about you." A slight blush tinted me cheeks. I glanced at Bella from the corner of my eye and saw her with a curious gaze.

"I'm honestly disappointed in you Alice." My head whipped in the direction of who spoke, and it was no other that the last person to introduce herself. Kate Denali was staring at me with a wicked glint in her eyes. Bella all but froze next to me.

"You're disappointed in me?" I squeaked out.

Kate rolled her eyes at my defensive tone. "Well yea, I mean we were hoping you would force Bella to introduce you to us sooner. I mean with the way our sister goes on and on about how hot she is for your body, we would have at least thought you would use your… talents against her."

There was a short pause before Emmett's booming laughter filled the cafeteria, and shook the table. A wave of silence fell over the whole room. The chatter quickly picked up though after a few glares from Rosalie and Kate.

I looked to see Bella staring with her eyes and mouth open. She was too embarrassed to speak or move for that matter. Bella never gets embarrassed, at least not around me. I was the one usually getting embarrassed. An evil smile perked up on my lips.

"Aw you think I'm sexy," I leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "That's so totally hot."

I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it, but Bella's eyes got wider and she looked at me with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

Kate snickered, "look who just left Belly-boo speechless."

I paused a moment to absorb what was just said. "Belly-boo?" I looked around at the table to see many of Bella's siblings trying to force their smiles down. I looked at Bella who looked like she was about to leave the table.

"So cute," I squealed and latched onto Bella's arm. My squeal seemed to break the tension for I could feel Bella ease into my side. An eruption of giggles came soon after. Some jeering at the nickname, others at how whipped Bella was.

"I'm not whipped," growled out the brunette that I was currently latched onto. This immediately started a flow of conversation.

My eyes went around the table, observing each sibling. They were even more beautiful then I imagined. They were also extremely kind and polite. Nothing like what all the other students made them out to be.

Maggie had long, thick, red hair that curled beautifully. She looked to be only a hair taller than me, but we had the same build but with more curves. She looked to be the youngest out of all of them, and had the cutest child like smile. Her face was cherub like, though a teenaged version of a cherub. There was a light touch of freckles on her skin, but they were only noticeable from up close.

Jasper was quite the handsome gentleman. His muscles were prominent when he moved, which showed me he worked out. His face seemed to be cut perfectly from marble. Mr. Hale's face was angular, yet not in a freaky way; more of an extremely handsome way. His honey blonde hair hung down to his jaw, and seemed to have a wave to it.

Emmett was a complete opposite in my opinion to Jasper. Jasper may be muscular but he was nothing compared to his brother. Emmett was extremely tall, with broad shoulders, and arms the size of my thighs. He looked to be a body builder, with a face of a child. His hair was brown with a short cut with curls. His smile promised mischief.

Emmett's long arm was wrapped around his girlfriend, Rosalie. This sibling looked like a perfect supermodel. Her long, silky, blonde hair flowed down and over shoulders. It had just the slightest wave to it as it came to the bottom of her hair. Rose's body was proportioned just right, meaning she had curves in all the right places.

I moved on to Edward who was sitting there studying me. Our eyes met briefly before he shifted his attention to his big brother Emmett. I made sure to half listen to Emmett's joke so I could laugh at the appropriate time. Edward was handsome as well, with his bronze hair sticking up in a messy style. He was shorter than his other brothers, but had a strong build like Jasper. I could tell that Edward was the baby boy of the family.

I gave a chuckle when no one at the table would laugh at Emmett's joke. Kate was next on my list to observe. Her hair was the lightest shade of blonde I have ever seen, coming straight down and looking as fine as corn silk. Her beauty was like Rose, though less curvy. Unlike Rose she held herself to where one could see she was cunningly dangerous. There was a wicked glint in her eye, something that made me wary.

Each family member was beyond beautiful. I felt ugly sitting beside all of these people. I took this moment to look at them again, only as a whole and not individuals. It was obvious that each sibling was completely different, yet so alike. I had written off Bella's yellow eyes as colored contacts, but now I see that every sibling has yellow eyes.

I could feel my brows knit together in confusion. Why would a whole family have colored contacts? Also these guys are way more pale then any other kid in the school. Come to think of it they stay home when the sun shines and they go hiking. Do they stay out of the sun? If so then why?

"Alice." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name. It took me a few seconds to even figure out who spoke to me, but I saw Edward looking at me. Once my full attention was on him he continued.

"So Alice I have to ask, because it is quite confusing to me and my siblings. Are you and my sister dating?" A huge blush bloomed across my face. Bella tensed up beside me.

My hand let go of Bella's and lay dead in my lap. My eyes down casted to stare unseeing at my hands. I wanted nothing but to say yes, but I knew that we were not.

This was so stupid! There were many people out there who felt such a connection with another person and dived into a relationship without this bull shitting. Screw this beating around the bush rule I created.

My head snapped up and I stared at Edward with determination. "Yes, yes we are dating."

Bella whipped her head around so fast that I was certain it had to have pulled something. "We're dating?" That beautiful, musical voice that always held such a confidence now cracked with shocked.

I look at the girl sitting next to me. So unbelievable hot, smart, funny, sexy, so caring, everything I've ever wanted in a relationship. "Yes, well only if you want to."

"Of course I do, god Alice its what I want more than anything." As soon as those words escaped Bella's full lips she immediately hid her head in her hands. I couldn't help but to chuckle along with the rest of Bella's siblings at my girlfriend's complete embarrassment.

Girlfriend. Hmm, I like the sound of that. My hand reached out and peeled one of Bella's hands away from her face. Her shocked eyes instantly warmed when they came within sight of mine. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss her. Bella's eyes darken and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Get a room would yeah." Both Bella and I turned to stare daggers at the monkey of a man who sat across from us. Emmett threw his hands up in defense, "hey no need to get all hormonal on me."

I saw Bella roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. I honestly chuckled at her antics, and her brothers. Bella's beautiful golden eyes turned towards me once more. There was so much love and adoration in them that it almost scared me, almost.

The sound of a chair backing up broke me from my eye contact. Jasper stopped halfway out of his seat when he saw everyone at the table staring. The blonde headed boy stood up straighter, "what? The bell will ring in five minutes."

The Cullen's and Denali's all left a few minutes before the bell rang. What reason for I may never know. Bella quickly stood up and offered me her hand. I hesitated for a second before taking it. The cafeteria died down for the few moments that it took Bella and I to leave. I ducked my head down in embarrassment, but never once let got of Bella's hand.

We quickly made our way to our next class in record time. I threw my backpack by my chair and sat down with a sigh. Next came my head that I laid down on the counter top, welcoming the cool feeling to my heated cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong?" I heard Bella ask me. One of her hands was on my back in seconds, rubbing comforting circles.

I lifted my head up to see golden concerned filled eyes. I shook my head and looked away. "I want nothing more to be your girlfriend, I just wish that those stupid kids out there weren't so immature."

"Alice, are you worried about what people will think of us?" The way Bella said those words made me squeeze my eyes shut. I couldn't look at her knowing full well the disappointment that was most likely written on her face.

"Alice look at me." Her tone was sharp but not mean. Even still I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Alice please," Bella whispered out in a begging tone. That made me look.

Bella's golden eyes didn't hold judgment like I prepared myself for. Instead they held the same amount of love and affection that they did a few moments ago. One of Bella's hands reached out for one of mine, and like on instinct I met her hand halfway.

"Listen Alice, you shouldn't worry about what some stupid immature teenagers think. Their ideas and fads change ridiculously fast, which goes the same for their gossip. They will talk about us for a few days, but in the scheme of things we will be old news by the end of the month."

I couldn't help but to hold on to what Bella said like a vice. She made so much sense in that one statement that it was almost like she was a hundred year old scholar. I looked up into those eyes that never wavered. "You really think that."

One of Bella's perfect eyebrows arched up in a cocky manner. "I don't think it, I know it." Then one of her cocky smiles spread across her face. "Besides, you know why you shouldn't worry about those mindless fools?"

I couldn't help the smile that managed its way on my face. "What?" I said in a chuckle.

Bella leaned in closely. Her cool breath was wafting across my face. A bell rang loudly off in the distant, but I paid no attention to it. My attention was focused on those dark golden pools that were Bella's eyes.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest by how close Bella's lips were close to mine. "Because my dear Alice," rasped out Bella in the most seductive voice I've ever heard. "You have me now."

With that Bella leaned even more closer to the point where her lips brushed against mine. She was waiting for me to lean in, and I wasn't going to make her wait much longer.

_Bang_

The sound of the door being thrown against the wall made Bella and I jump apart. My heart was pounding in my chest, whether from the fact I was so close to kissing Bella again or whomever it was decided to scare the living day lights out of me.

I looked over to see Mike and Jessica walking in the room, discussing something rather loudly. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Bella glaring daggers at Mike and Jessica.

I began to laugh at how ridiculous that whole situation was. Bella looked at me with an "are you going mad," look that made me laugh harder. Bella huffed and turned away from me, but not before I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

Oh yes having Bella as my girlfriend was going to be interesting indeed.

**A.N. Sooooo please don't kill me for that lack of response or the lack of wonderment in this chapter. I'm a little unhappy about how this story is going so far. I find myself unable to write filler chapters. I'm hoping that as the story goes on that it will be easier to make filler chappys for my views delight. Otherwise I have nothing more to say except thanks for those who are faithful, even though I don't deserve it.**

**Ani~**


	8. Chapter 8: Pain

**I own Twilight and all its characters. Pfftt yeah right. I'm not smart enough for that. That wonderful title goes to one awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rewound and Revised**

_Chapter 8: Pain_

_**(B.P.O.V.)**_

I quickly walked out of the locker rooms from the gym and into the parking lot. Alice wasn't allowed to participate in gym for awhile, yet I still had to. She was willing to wait for me in the gym but I told her she can just meet me at her car like usual. The knowledge that me and Alice were going on a date elated me to no end. I just wish that she knew what I was. Taking her out to dinner and then coming up with an excuse as to why I'm not eating will get old pretty fast.

Not only that, but there wasn't much to do in Forks for a vampire. Usually my family would take "camping" trips. Mostly it was to go out and hunt the exotic wild life or to just get out of the house. I was never a nomad but I think I would enjoy the freedom of it. Maybe when Alice is turned we could...

Stop, I mustn't think like that. The thought of Alice writhing in pain because of an imaginary fire that I caused is not ideal. Just the image of her in pain makes me sick to my stomach.

I heaved a sigh as I rounded a corner of a building. The parking lot came into view along with the sound of shouting. My ears perked up when I heard Alice's voice. Was my mate in trouble? My pace quickened as I crossed the parking lot, making sure no humans would run me over. Now that would be hard to explain why I was fine and there was a massive dent in their vehicle.

I recognized immediately the shorter version of Alice standing their yelling at her sister. I frowned. I can't really protect Alice since it is her sister. Maybe if I just give her a gentle push.

Alice eyes caught mine and I saw how she had a pleading look. I couldn't help but to smirk, but never the less I started over to her. Cynthia spared me a glance before pinning Alice with her hard gaze. If I were human I think I may be a little scared of Cynthia, maybe.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I asked as my arm went around Alice's waist. I made sure to make eye contact with Cynthia. At first her gaze was just as hard, but she soon backed down. That's right you midget, know your place you ungrateful...

"Cynthia has informed me that I am to be her chaperone tonight. I have to take her and some boy out to the movies." Alice said this with the cutest angry face I have ever seen. I did my best to hold back a smile but my lips did twitch.

Cynthia's glare came back with a new fury and she stomped her foot on the ground. "He's not just some boy. He's Daniel Moss, the cutest boy in this high school."

Ah, no wonder she is so admit about this date. That kid in the looks department is next to my family, which is saying something. I was wondering why the boy couldn't take her himself, well that solves that mystery. Stupid younger than sixteen teenagers. Out of the corner of my eyes I caught Alice about ready to blow. I needed to move in fast.

Swiftly I stepped in between the two sisters, and was facing Alice. Her cute human snarl eased a bit but to my humor she still looked pissed. Good, I like my mate with the ability to stand their ground.

"Alice," I said slowly as I put my hands on her shoulders. "Why don't we just take them. We can go to the movies and sit in the back and make sure the two children don't get into any shenanigans. Besides I bet your parents would want this."

At the mention of Alice's parents all color drained from her face. Her eyes widened and she looked around me towards her sister. I looked behind me to see Cynthia who suddenly found the ground very interesting. My eyes narrowed at Alice.

There was something wrong with her relationship with her parents. No mom would leave her child after a trip to the emergency room. No child should give such a horror of a reaction towards just the mention of the two parental units. No something is not right and when it comes to my mates discomfort, I plan to find out.

Alice interrupted me from my inner monologue. "You're right, we should probably go. Go ahead and get in the car Cyn, I'll be right behind you." With that a silent Cynthia hopped in her sister's car. Alice then turned to me. "I'll text you the details."

I could tell she wanted to say something more but just couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead I felt small arms wrap around my waist. My arms instinctually went around her and embraced her using barely any strength. Alice looked up and gave me a smile that just didn't reach her grey eyes.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I don't know why I made it a question but something just didn't seem right. The monster in me was raging with a protective instinct. I fought the monster who was protesting as Alice got in her car and drove off.

All I could do was sit there and watch as my mate's tail lights disappeared from sight. My hand went up and through my chestnut hair. The only thing I could do now was wait. Something a vampire dreaded more than anything.

_**(A.P.O.V)**_

Cynthia didn't say anything the whole car ride home. She knew I was upset with her. I loved my sister dearly, but she knew that father loved her more than me and she knew how to use that. My father was getting more, and more angry at me everyday. I don't know why but I felt like something was going to snap at any second.

My car pulled smoothly into the driveway. It took no time for my sister to rush out while I hung back. I hesitated before getting out of my car. Seeing my father was something I didn't want to do today. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and made my way towards my house.

The sound of tires entering my driveway made me turn my head. My father's sleek Lexis came into view and was speedily headed towards me. It took me a second to realize I was in front of the garage and quickly jumped out of the way of my father's car. He came so close to hitting me that I felt the wind from his car. My heart began to pound in my ears and a started to shake. Never has my father tried to hurt me, mental abuse was his forte. I slowly turned my head to see him smirking as he exited his car. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

Instantly my father's smirk faded and he stomped towards me with a look of disgusted. I noticed that his eyes were scanning the neighborhood. Ah father doesn't want his stupid act seen. A smile bloomed on dad's face that through me for a loop. He standing before me soon enough and his hand reached up and ruffled my hair. I prayed he didn't notice my flinch.

"I wasn't going to hit you hon, so don't look so shocked." Dillon's voice was rich with humor. In another act that freaked the shit out of me he threw his arm around my shoulder and led me to the house. My feet moved on their own accord and I thank them because I was just to shocked to think. I turned my head and saw a neighbor watching us.

Soon we made it in the house. Mom was flittering in the kitchen while Cynthia was at the top of the stairs looking down. For a split second it felt like we were a normal family. Like the smiling and laughing was just a normal part of life. Like my father really wasn't aiming for me, but done what I've seen many people do when they fake an accident. Maybe we were a...

I was on the floor in an instant. The building happiness faded as quickly as the sound of my dads feet on the stairs. I shook my head. How stupid was I too think that he actually loved me. He was just putting on an act on for the neighbor that was watching us. Yeah that's right daddy, keep all of your abuse behind closed doors. Nobody wants to see your dirty laundry on the line. How could I think for one second things had changed, especially so fast. I glanced my mom's way and saw her looking at me with worry in her eyes. Yeah mom, your husband pushed your child on the floor and you're just going to stand there gaping like a fucking fish.

I stood up on shaky legs and quickly dashed to my room. All I could do was stand in my room and stare out the window. My mind ran through what just happened over and over again. I went over the way he acted till when we entered the house, from ruffling hair to being on the floor. _Shit_. I was on the floor. My father, no Dillon, pushed me on the floor. It didn't hurt me, but that was just a touch of physical abuse. Wait was it?

"Ugh" I moaned out. My hands threaded in my hair in frustration. My father pushed me to the floor. He didn't hit me or anything, just pushed me. Maybe it was an accident? Maybe. I'm just too confused.

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts. Cynthia poked her head in and saw my pained expression. I sighed and made my way to my bed. The soft, fluffy, comforter surrounded me as I laid down. I felt the bed dip and knew it was my sister. A soft glow made me close my eyes. I opened them and looked over at the intruding light and discovered it came from my sister's laptop. Another evidence of my father's love for his youngest.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sigh.

For once my sister was silent. She had a guilty look but took a breath and hardened her resolve. "I'm looking up movie times." I fought the scream that was building up. Of all the selfish things my sister does, this was the worst of them all. How dare.. "I'm doing this for you, you know."

My mouth was open slightly in slack jawed shock. My sister glanced at me and continued on her search. I couldn't contain my confusion any longer. "Oh so taking you out on your date is for my benefit how?" The venom in my voice was not lost on my sister.

Cynthia's glare was hard as she put her laptop to the side. "I'm only thinking of you. Obviously you just had a traumatic experience. I thought maybe your girlfriend Bella would help take you away from your thoughts, because I can practically hear the gears turning from upstairs." Cynthia had quite a snap when she began, but now that she is done she is looking at me with a crooked grin.

I tried to fight the smile but the thought of seeing Bella was just too much of a relief. I turned to my sister who looked annoyed, but relief was clouding up her vision. "So, when are we going."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Well I was thinking about the new Superman movie, what do you think?" In reality I didn't really care, just as long as I could be near Bella. I just shrugged at my sister as I jumped up to my closet. "Well the movie starts at seven fifteen. That should be enough time, right?"

I stuck my head out of my closet, "with Bella's driving it will be." I watched as Cynthia's eyes lit up at the mention of Bella driving.

"So we will go in Bella's car?" The excitement in my sister's voice was hard to miss.

I walked out of my closet with a pair of jeans in my hand. I threw them on the bed and stared my sister down. "What, my sexy Porshe isn't good enough for you?" I saw my sister roll her eyes. I went back to the task at hand, finding an amazing outfit for tonight.

I heard my bed squeak and then the soft sound of my sister shutting my bedroom door. Most likely going to get ready as well. My fingers flowed over the fine material that was my wardrobe. I stopped at a cream colored sweater. Hmm this should do nicely, now what to wear under it..

"MARY ALICE BRANDON, GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!"

_Oh my God.._

My heart dropped into my lower stomach as the sweater fell from my hand. My eyes widened and I felt paralyzed. The growl in my father's booming voice had me shaking in fear.

With uncertain legs I made my way out of my closet. I didn't get far when my bedroom door came blasting open. The hard wood hit my wall with such a force that I was certain that the handle left a dent in the wall, but I didn't see because I stood with my eyes focused in fear at my father. He stood in the doorway with his eyes blazing with rage. I felt myself shrink, like I was some child with my hand caught in the cookie jar. My sister loomed in the background with a pale scared face.

In two strides my father reached me and grabbed my arm. His fingers digging into my soft flesh. I whimpered out in pain but he took no mind to it. The smell of scotch came of my father's hot breath that fanned across my face.

"What the fuck does your sister mean you are going on a date with a girl?" My father hissed out in a sharp cold voice that cut me like a knife. Blood drained from my face and most likely ended up in my feet. My mouth opened on it own accord but no sound came out.

_Oh shit!_

_**(B.P.O.V)**_

When I walked through the door I noticed that it was one of those rare moments when everyone is together in one room, and I mean all fifteen of us. Eleazar and Jasper were playing an intense game of chess. Edward, Carlisle, Rose, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Laurent, and Irina all had their heads over a Monopoly game board. Esme, Carmen, Maggie, and even Emmett were sitting on couches together and watch some bizarre homes show on the Travel Channel.

I'm positive everybody knew I was there, but everyone was so focused that they didn't pay me much attention. Why would they since I have been a little day dreamy this past week. Though it didn't take long for someone to notice me, and that person had to be Jasper.

The moment he felt my mixed emotions of panic and fear set off a train reaction. His head whipped around and my empath of a brother trained me with a stare. Jasper's reaction, and lack of attention on the chess game, made my "uncle" look up. Their combined thoughts must have alerted Edward because his head turning caught my attention. This of course made everyone at the Monopoly table to turn and stare at me. The lack of noise caught the attention of my mother and the rest of the family.

My adoptive father was the first to stand and was by my side in seconds. So many emotions swam inside me. I didn't know what to do. I was pissed off from lack of information about Alice's parents and how they obviously treated her. I was also afraid for reasons I don't understand. The way Alice paled at the mention of her parents gripped my dead heart in such a way.

"Please Bella, your emotions are all over the place." Jasper had the same panic that was overwhelming me visible in his eyes. Maggie jumped up to comfort her mate.

"Bella what is going on?" My father held a strong hand on my shoulder in an effort to comfort me.

I had always been the strong one in the family, next to the parents of course. Only now I could feel my resolve breaking. Venom tears that shall never be shed pricked in the corner of my eyes. "I don't know," I chocked out as I collapsed at my father's feet. In seconds the familiar scent of sweet mountain air and earth hit my nose, followed by strong arms wrapping around me.

"Bella, please talk to us." My father was at my level now and I could hear a slight hint of panic in his voice.

I shook my head. Talking would be out of the question, so instead I opened my mind for Edward. _"Please brother?"_ I begged from inside my mind. In seconds I let everything flash through my mind for Edward to see. His sharp intake of breath was the affirmation that I needed.

"She is worried for Alice. She thinks that something is wrong concerning Alice and her parents. She...she doesn't know anything about them but it's almost like she can feel that something is up." I looked up to see my copper headed brother looking confused.

"I can defiantly feel that fear for Alice." Jasper added while standing up.

When Jasper was a foot away I felt a wave of calm hit me like a truck. To make the calm spread faster my blonde brother put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't fight the calm and let it relax me instantly. I went lax in Garrett's arms. He in turn picked me up and set me down on one of the couches. Soon my family surrounded me by either sitting in on the couches or standing near by.

Garrett stayed by my right side while Esme joined me on my left. Carlisle sat opposite of me along with Edward. His golden aged eyes pinned me and held my gaze.

My father's voice held a commanding yet gentle tone when he spoke. "Now Isabella, please tell us what's wrong."

I collected my thoughts before I spoke. "I..I think Alice's parents abuse her." I heard Esme give a low growl that she desperately tried to suppress. Because of my close proximity is the only reason I heard her.

Carlisle looked down in thought. "How do you know? Does she have physical marks showing that she could be in fact abused?"

My eyes were downcast in shame. "No, but at the mention of her parents she always pales and avoids any question. Also when she was sent to the ER her parents just left her without a care. I saw the note." By the end of my explanation my eyes were on my father, pleading for him to see my reason.

"Carlisle." All eyes fell on my adopted mother who had an icy tone to her voice. Many of my siblings shifted in their seats. "Carlisle I think Bella may be right." My mother acted like a mother bear when it came down to her cubs. The thought that a parent was abusing their child always made her sick. I bet if it were possible, Esme would adopt every unwanted child on this planet.

My father ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair. "Darling I know what you are thinking, but there is simply not enough proof. They could be bad parents, but we don't know if they are abusive."

Everyone went silent. The overwhelming sense of fear hit me again and caused me to squirm in my seat. I was about to get up and run when the shyest member of the family spoke up.

"What if someone were to just go and watch from the windows?" All eyes snapped to Irina when she spoke up. Of course! I was such an idiot that I didn't even think of that.

Instantly I was to my feat and ready to run out the door. A hand kept me in place, and my eyes turned to meet my mother's. "I'm coming with you," this time her eyes scanned the room. "Jasper and Edward, would you be so kind as to accompany us." Both boys nodded in unison.

I wasn't about to sit around and make up a tactical plan. Instead I was out of the house in seconds. The sound of my family's footsteps filled my ears, indicating that they were following. As I was running I checked my phone to see that Alice hadn't texted me yet about our date. Something must be wrong. I willed my legs faster and could hear my family behind me speeding up as well. Edward, who was the fastest in the family, was by my side. He gave me a sideways glance before he sped forward until his copper head blended in with the forest in front of me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

It took no time to actually get to Alice's house. I saw Edward who was at the edge of the woods, just out of sight, behind the huge house. He was staring into the house with his head cocked to a side like he was trying to hear something. I slid to a stop and stood next to my copper headed brother. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound around me. Since Alice's house was far from the woods, it would take every ounce of concentration to hear passed thick walls.

A bird flittered about three feet away. Jasper and Esme's footsteps softly padded up behind me and Edward. A cricket chirped far away but I couldn't tell, my focused turned to the house. I could hear four heartbeats. One was to the right, most likely in the kitchen. Two were in the middle of the house, the living room I assumed. The last heart beat came from the left side, and closest to the woods. _Alice._

Edward's voice cut through the silence. "Alice is thinking about what to wear for your date. Her sister is.." I looked over at my brother with panic in my yes.

Ed's face was scrunched up in confusion. "What is it Edward!" I could not stop the panic that was seeping all the way into my bones. Something was horribly wrong.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON, GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!"

All heads whipped to the house. The male voice had such an angered edge to it that a growl rumbled in my chest. I started to shake, but from fear or anger I could not tell.

Through Alice's window we saw my mate come from her closet. She only made two tiny steps out of her closet before her door flung open and her father came barreling in. My lips curled in a snarl. A strong hand clasped my forearm powerfully, but I paid no attention to whose it was. My vision became red as that awful man advanced on my mate and grabbed her arm roughly. Alice's heart beat became erratic like a bird trapped in a cage. A chorus of hisses sang behind me, each for their own reasons I assume.

"What the fuck does your sister mean you are going on a date with a girl?" Hissed Alice's father. Said girl seemed to shrink right before my eyes. I felt my fist's clench as I saw that bastard of a man tighten his grip on Ali's arm.

"Answer me you stupid ass child!" I about came unhinged as that man cocked his hand back and backhanded the side of Alice's face. Arms came from everywhere and surround themselves around me, binding me like rope. A hand was on my mouth to stifle the loud roar that was spilling from me. My arms and legs were held firm, but my body was still reaching out towards my mate.

Calm covered my like a wool blanket, suffocating the fiery rage that filled me. I sagged to the earth floor, but my eyes stayed focused on the scene before me.

Mr. Brandon loomed over his daughter, who was on the floor clutching her face. Sobs shook Alice's shoulders, but I could tell she tried to stop them. "Your ways already forced us to move once, you little freak. I will not let this happen again, or I swear I will put you in a loony bin with the rest of the crazies. I forbid you to see this girl or I swear that when you do get into the asylum," Mr. Brandon's voice became a soft whisper, "I swear that every horrid treatment will be used on you. Maybe I will have them remove part of your brain and make you a vegetable. Or maybe some expensive surgery that has a high possibility to put you on life support. And when that happens I will be the strong one of the family. I wouldn't even shed a tear as I pulled the fucking plug."

For once in all my vampiric life, I felt cold. The temperature doesn't effect us unless its heat orientated. Now, though, cold seemed to seep into my very being, my very soul. A shiver coursed its way down my body.

"What kind of parent does this?" asked Jasper in disbelief.

"A monster, that's what," spat out my mother.

"Cynthia darling." Our eyes turned back to the window when Mr. Brandon started to speak again. I just now noticed Cynthia, who was shaking by Alice's bedroom door. "I wish I could take you to the movies and meet this strapping young gentleman, but I'm afraid I've had one to many to drive. So," Mr. Brandon turned to gaze down at Alice, "your sister shall take you. Absent this dyke Bella Cullen."

Esme gave a hard growl at the mention of my name. I didn't care. I was to busy trying to figure this bastard out. One minute he was as menacing as a demon, and the next he was gentle and soft spoken. It was obvious who his favorite daughter was, but why does he despise Alice so? Why did he call her a freak? Why was Alice the reason behind their move from Mississippi? Also, why mention taking Alice to an asylum? To many extra pieces to this puzzle, this enigma that I call mate, were sprouting up left and right.

We watched as Mr. Brandon left Alice's room. Cynthia stood there rooted to the spot, completely and utterly lost. I could tell she wanted to say something, and I didn't need Edward's gift to guess what she wanted to say.

"She didn't do it on purpose." I turned to gaze at my mind reader of a brother. His golden eyes met mine. "Cynthia, she didn't mean to tell them that Alice was going on a date with you. It slipped out that you had a date also, and her father was scaring her so much that she told on Alice. Cynthia panicked and didn't want to rat her sister out, but she was scared of her father."

Esme hissed from behind me, "no child should ever fear their parents."

My eyes narrowed and followed the sound of Mr. Brandon's heart beat as he strolled through the house. "Well there will always be bad parents, and stupid people who wont do a damn thing about it." _And I don't plan on being one of those people._

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I was about to dial Alice's number when Edward grabbed my hand. I glared at him, warning him with my pitch black eyes.

"I have a plan sis," I was met by my brother's famous crooked grin. He looked back where Esme and Jasper stood. My golden haired brother looked worse for wear, for his eyes reflected the anger that was radiating from me and our mother. "Esme come with me."

When our mother didn't respond, Jasper put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mom, you need to go with Edward." I watched as Esme's eyes changed from black to a dark gold. She looked apologetically at me before dashing away in the direction of our house.

Edward turned to me next. "Stay here with Jasper and don't do anything stupid. I will call you in a little bit." With that he took off towards where our mother went.

On a normal day I would've joked with my brother, but right now I felt to angry to joke. Jasper draped his arm around my shoulders as we stood and watched the house.

I took note that Alice was still in the floor, staring at her doorway, while Cynthia had left. Finally after what felt like hours to me she eased herself off the floor. She stood in the middle of her room and stared into space. She most likely didn't know what to do with herself. Alice hesitated before reaching into her pocket and producing her phone. I had mine in my hand before I received the text.

_Bella, we can't go out tonight. My father is keeping me and Cynthia home for the night. Sorry. A_

I almost didn't want to reply but I sent a simple _okay :( B._ My shoulders slumped and all the anger left me. I wanted nothing more but to hop through Alice's window and wrap her in my arms and take her away from this place. Alas, I couldn't do that without having to explain a lot of things.

Alice walked back into her closet. She walked like a robot, like someone who was on autopilot. She came back out shortly after with jeans and a baggy hoodie on. Next she disappeared from sight in her bathroom.

My phone began to buzz and I looked down at it from its place in my hand. It was Edward. "Yes," I said.

"Okay Bella, heres the plan. You are going to take my car, which is parked a block from the Brandon's, and follow Alice. When she gets to the movie theater, surprise her. Try to not be so harsh in your questioning though, I know your sister and your stubborn antics."

I furrowed my brow. "Why are you helping me Edward."

I heard a sigh from my brother's end. "Because I having been much of a help as of late and I want to make up for that. Plus, Alice is your mate, and I know what its like to see your mate upset. Just go easy on her and don't force her to tell you anything. Alice will open up at her own pace. You can only comfort her and be that shoulder for her to cry on."

Tears had formed in my eyes at my brother's words. "Thank you Edward," I whispered into the phone.

"No problamo sissy." Edward snickered before hanging up.

I had a smile when I turned to look at Jasper. His eyes returned to normal and the gold was looking down at me with such warmth. "Go Bella, go hunt and I will call you when Alice leaves. Trust me, you need to."

I nodded at my brother and took off at a dead sprint. I needed to make this the quickest hunt ever. In not time I found a doe who was by herself. With a swift jump I was upon her sinking my teeth into her neck. Her life blood oozed down my throat and I drank it greedily. Jasper was right, I needed that. I wiped my mouth clean and took off back towards my mate's house.

Jasper was shocked when he saw me back so quick but nodded his head when he noticed my bright yellow eyes. "Alice is ready to go, and Cynthia is almost ready."

My eyes searched Alice's window and could see her legs dangling from her bed, but the rest of her body was cut off from my view. "How has she been."

Jasper heaved an unnecessarily large breath. "Her emotions are all over the place. The biggest is sadness and fear. Disappointment and is a close third."

"Disappointment?"

My brother gave me a smirk, "disappointed in not being able to see you I'd imagine." Ah. Well that makes two of us. Though I will be seeing her soon.

The sound of footsteps and the sent of fresh mountain air made both of us turn. Garrett came bounding up with his trademark goofy grin. His sandy blond hair being ruffled in the wind. I was so happy when he cut his hair a bit shorter. He looked too much like James. Now his hair was still long but he had it styled similar to Carlisle, only Garrett's was much longer. I noticed he was wearing a leather jacket with a white v-neck shirt and jeans that hugged his hips in a sexy manner. Oh no, he was up to something.

"Change of plans sister, I shall escort you tonight. Oh and Esme wanted me to give these to you." He handed over a new set of clothes. I gave him a pointed stare, but he only made shooing motions. "Go get changed before your mate leaves, which sounds like soon."

My head whipped over to Alice's house and saw that Alice was no longer in her bedroom. "Shit," I said as I dashed a few feet away to change. Esme picked out a faded brown v-neck shirt, but the cut of the shirt was low and gave off a big view of my cleavage. She also gave me a fresh pair of jeans and a jean jacket. Yeah okay, I look hot.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and stepped out from the wall of trees I was behind. Garrett gave a wolf whistle. I took note that Jasper had already left. _Fine leave without saying bye._ "Looking good sis."

I eyed him wearily, "Yeah, you too." The corner of my brother's lips twitched and I could tell he was hiding something.

The sound of Alice's Porsche coming to life made me turn and look. A flash of yellow caught my eye and Alice was gone around the corner.

"Whelp, that's our cue." _Yes, I would say you big oaf. _"Come let's go before we loose sight of them."

I rolled my eyes and my brother dashed off towards the opposite direction of where Alice went. "We know where they are going so its not like we will loose them or anything."

Garrett just laughed at me. His grey Hummer came into view. He was parked deep in a driveway and on the main road towards Port Angeles. We would definitely see them before they left town. My goof of a brother jumped and skidded across the top of his hood like something from the Dukes of Hazard. I threw my arms in the air, and began to laugh at my idiot of a brother. Said man stood and smiled at me before hopping in his tank of a vehicle. I myself hopped in the passenger seat and threw my clothes in the back.

I took this time to study my brother and his knock out outfit. "So what's with the get up?"

It took everything my brother had to look innocent. Lucky for me I could read him like an open book. I cocked a brow and stared him down until he huffed like a child. "This Daniel Moss thinks he's hot shit. Well I think he needs to be put down a peg or two."

I blinked, once, twice. Then I threw back my head and laughed. If I were human, tears would've been streaming down my face and my sides would've hurt. I laughed at my brother's antics, I laughed at this whole situation, and I laughed as a release from my pent up emotions. Once I calmed down I looked at my brother who looked hurt but had laughter in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're so amused by this you jerk. Its a good thing I love you and.." We both stopped as a flash of yellow caught our attention. My brother turned on his Hummer and pulled out of the driveway.

I craned my neck and saw a yellow Porsche's tail lights. "There she is," I stated. My brother pulled onto the road and sped off after her. He had this huge shit eating grin on his face. I snorted, "you are loving this aren't you?"

Garrett turned and flashed me his perfect teeth in a breath taking smile. "Of course. It's not everyday that you get to have a care chase. This is just like something from a movie. Speaking of, what movie are we seeing."

I lifted my shoulders in a shrug. " I don't know. We weren't suppose to know that she was going out tonight, remember."

My brother scrunched his face up in thought. "Hmm well if it is some stupid chick flick I ain't going."

A chuckled, "I ain't going? What have you been doing, hanging out with Jasper while watching westerns again?"

A growl escaped Garrett, "that happened one time."

I just laughed. Oh my big brother. Silence filled the car, so I leaned back and enjoyed the ride. A sense of calm seeped into me as my eyes followed the red lights of Alice's car. Garrett made sure to be a few cars away. When we got into town we used different roads so Alice wasn't in my view. But that didn't matter to me right now. The prospect of seeing my mate made the monster inside me purr with delight. I began to bounce in my seat like a kid in a candy store when we pulled up the movie theater.

My brother and I didn't move from our parking spot across from the theater. We watched in silence as Alice, Cynthia, and her date appeared from around the block's corner. I took note in the way Alice moved as she walked behind the two she had to watch tonight. Her shoulders were slumped, feet shuffling across the sidewalk, and her hands were in her hoodie pocket. I wanted so badly to jump out of the car, run over to her, and shower her with kisses to make it better. Of course I couldn't, not just yet.

Garrett rolled down his window when Alice approached the ticket booth. My brother fist pumped the air when we bother heard her ask for three tickets to see the new Superman movie. I rolled my eyes when my brother flashed me an amazing smile. Boys and their action movies.

When the three humans were out of sight me and my brother got out of the car. Garrett wrapped his long arm over my shoulder as we made our way to purchase our tickets. I snickered as I heard the James Bond theme song being hummed from my giant child that I called brother.

Something to my right caught my eye and I stopped to look. Nothing was there but the over whelming feeling of being watched filled me. Something wasn't right here and I new it. Garrett saw my distress and quickly bought a ticket for me.

"What is it sis?" asked my brother as he was handing me my ticket, though his eyes were glancing around the area.

A soft growl echoed in my chest. "I don't know but I thought I saw something, and now I feel as though we are being watched." Garrett started searching more frantically. I just shrugged off the feeling. I had more important matters to attend to. "Come on, lets go inside."

The oh-so-familiar scent of cinnamon that came from one red headed bitch hit my nose and made me whirl around. My eyes searched everywhere and I heard my brother give a warning growl. I finally noticed the male ticket taker was chewing gum. Mostly likely he was enjoying a nice piece of Big Red...I hope

With one last long look, we both made our way inside the theater. Right as I walked through the door I saw Alice and the two young-ins walking away from the snack counter with a big bag of popcorn in Cynthia's hand, and two drinks in Daniel's. Alice had nothing and just followed silently. I managed to get a glimpse of her face and saw that she had applied a thick layer of makeup where a large bruise had formed.

When the trio disappeared we followed slowly behind. I noticed Garrett being human like and looking around at the movie posters that littered the walls. I also noticed all the different girls who seemed to swoon over my brother. A small snicker left my lips and my brother gave an all knowing smirk.

It was dark in the Superman theater and luckily there wasn't that many people here. Quickly my eyes found Alice's mop of spiky black hair towards the far back left corner of the theater. She had her head against the wall and her eyes closed. Garrett also noticed her and had a pained expression on his face. He looked at me with a sad smile and made his way to a seat a few rows in front of Alice. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on the happy couple who were situated in the middle section. They were sharing popcorn and making puppy eyes at each other. I wonder if Alice and I do that crap?

Shaking off the feeling of uncomfortableness as I walked up to Alice. She seemed unaware that someone was right next to her. I felt unhappy at that. She must be so completely sad that she hasn't noticed my scent or just the fact that her mate is here. Well I plan on changing that.

"May I sit here hot stuff?" I asked in the most husky of voices.

I could just make out the corner of Alice's frown that she tried to suppress. I didn't give her time to answer as I plopped down in the seat next to her. My arm stretched out to drape over the back of her seat, while my hand rested on her shoulder. She whipped her head around, her eyes full of rage. But as I assumed those angry eyes soon filled with shock.

"Bella?" My mate said in the most softest of whispers.

Alice's eyes continued to widened as I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She didn't calm down from my touch though and looked horrified that I was here. Uh oh, what did I do. Did she not really want to see me?

_Does she not want me?_

**AN: Yeah okay I know, I'm an awful person for not writing. Well I had school and other stuff. Though that is still not an excuse. My excuse was I was bored of this game and didn't want to go on. But then something happened. One, it is the summer. But the main reason is you guys. One day I was just curious and saw that I had over a hundred, thats 100, reviews. I was just completely shocked over the amount of praise I got. I wasn't expecting that. So with a renewed hunger to please my fans I began to write again. The writers block I had is now gone and I have a good idea of where this story is going. I knew the different scenes I had in my head, but I didn't have an order to them. Well I just hope that this chapter made up for the almost years worth of no updating. Lots did happen here. I love you guys for sticking with me, it means a lot.**

**And congrats SimpleLurvy on being reviewer number 100 (Insert confetti and balloons)**

**Well Thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed**

**Ani out**


End file.
